Mine
by lindsayrus
Summary: Caleb's leaving for the month, and Hanna has her questions, and her worries. Caleb's been getting in a lot of trouble lately. Meanwhile, Hanna discovers more secrets about the people she thought she knew. And when things go wrong, what will she do? My version of Season 3!
1. Chapter 1:This is goodbye

Mine  
I sit next to him on the couch, looking into his eyes. His perfect, brown eyes.  
"Do you really have to go?"I ask.  
"You know I do."he replies.  
"But do you **have** to?"He gives me a half smile.  
"It's not that long."He gets up and looks out the window."Only a month."  
"**Only a month.** Do you know how long that is?"I stand next to him.  
"Around four weeks."I can tell he wants to laugh at my expression.  
"I'm serous!"  
"Sorry."He puts his arm around my hips. I push him away and cross my arms.  
"No."  
"No what?"  
"Just don't."  
"Ok."Instead, he pulls me into a light kiss.  
"I need you to promise me something."I say when we stop kissing.  
"What?"  
"You come back, and no flirting with other girls."  
"Why would I do that? I have you."  
"Aw."I gave him another kiss. I feel the hairs on the back of his neck in between my fingers.  
I hear coughing from the other side of the room, and we slowly pull apart. Lucas stands there. I think he looks...jealous. I wonder how long he has been standing there.  
"Hey, Lucas. What's up?"I ask.  
"Dinner's ready..."he says, looking at Caleb."Come whenever you're...done."He walks out of the room, and I think I hear him say he's scarred for life. I turn around and Caleb's looking out the window again.  
"What do you keep looking at?"  
"Just the sky, the water, the earth."  
"Right..."  
"It reminds me of you."  
"How so?"  
"It's beautiful." _'Aw'_ I think, but smile instead.  
"Guess I should get going, then."  
"Oh, right."  
"And you promise, right?"  
"I promise."  
"Bye, Caleb."I start for the window."Goodbye kiss?" We exchange a quick kiss and I jump out the window, where I entered.  
Ok, this may be a little confusing.  
Maybe I should start from the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2:The beginning

Chapter 2:The beginning

It all started about a month after we found out Mona was A. Emily was depressed. Well, we all were. Maya was confirmed dead weeks before, Mr. Fitz, or Ezra, as Aria wants us to caall him was away, Melissa was hiding something from Spencer, **again, **and my supposed 'best friend' had been tormenting us all for...Well, a long time.

We were all at my house in my room.

"Done."I say, blowing on my newly done bright pink nails."Want me to paint yours, Em?"

"No thanks."Emily replies. She hadn't talked much at all. She'd got it the worst of us all. I'd heard her sobbing last night. And every other night.

"Ok."I slid the brush around a piece of paper randomly. It ened up 'Mona' with a huge 'x' across it. I smiled to myself.

"You're awfully cheery for someone who just lost their best friend."Spencer says from across the room, where she's reading a book. She puts it down to give me a questioning look.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"**No**."They all say simultaneously.

"Look. You should all be happy she's gone. Now no one can hurt us. Who needs her as a best friend when I have you guys?"

"Hey."Aria look at me."Isn't this about the time Caleb comes over?"

"And you start your snogging."Spencer jokes.

Emily runs out of the room. I hear her sobs coming from the bathroom.

"**Great! You made her cry, Spencer!"**

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"And no one says 'snogging' except British people."Aria nods in agreement.

"I'm going to see if she's ok."Spencer gets up and leaves the room. I hear her scream Emily's name.

The doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that is..."Aria says sarcastically, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up!"I throw a pillow at her."We don't schedule it. It just happens, ok?"She laughs."I'll just tell him to come back later. I don't want Em to get even more upset."

"If I were you, I'd take advantage of haing a boyfriend who visits you. Every. Day."

"Just because your parents banned you from seeing him, and he went to visit his parents, doesn't mean you got it the hardest. You actually got it the easiest. He'll be back. You see him anyway."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant."The doorbell rings again."Go help Spence get Em out of the bathroom."

"Alright captain."I roll my eyes and run down the stairs.

"**I'm coming!**"I yell. I thrust the door open. "Listen, you really can't be here right now. Emily's really upset. Wait, why are **you **here?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**If you want me to keep posting please comment. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3:Here comes drama

**Remeber to review please! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 3:Here comes drama

"Nice to see you too, Hanna."Lucas says.

"Sorry. I just thought Caleb..."I try to think of the right words to say.

"Yeah. Caleb."

"He just comes around this time."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Of course."I step out of the way. He comes in and sits on the couch."I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why **are **you here?"

"I-"

"**Hanna!**"

"I'm so sorry, Lucas. Can this wait until later?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I'll call you. Bye Lucas!"I run back up the stairs into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Hanna."Emily cries.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What did you do?"

"She isn't _'feeling well._'"Aria says, putting air quotes around 'feeling well.'

"Ew! Em, you didn't!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"That was **new!** It's a **shirt **not a **towel!**"

"Can I call my parents?"

"Why would you do that? Aren't they in Connecticut or something?"

"Ohio. I just need to talk to them."

"Alright. No one's stopping you."

"She's so not sick."Spencer says when she's gone.

"What do you mean?"

"She faked that out."

"Oh. Well ,what did you guys say?"

"We just told her Spencer didn't mean to hurt her feelings about Maya and she said it was ok."

"The she said she just needed to get away from you and Caleb for a while. So, she faked that out."

"But **how?**"

"Oatmeal, Hanna. Oatmeal."

* * *

Later Emily leaves to go talke 'a walk' and I decide to call Lucas. Aria and Spencer are in the kitchen.

"Hello?"I hear Lucas from the other end.

"Hey. What did you want to tell me earlier?"I ask.

"Oh...well, Hanna, last night..."

"Yes?"

"I really wanted to tell you this in person, but last night, Hanna, we got robbed.

"**Oh my God!**"I felt Aria and Spencer's stares on my back."**Are you ok?**"

"I'm ok, but..."

"But what?"The worry in my voice grew.

"Caleb's not."


	4. Chapter 4:All over again

Chapter 4:All over again

"What-what happened to Caleb?"I ask though my choked and quiet voice.

"He was coming here when the robber was leaving, and ,well, Caleb was walking, the robber was driving, and he sorta got hit."Lucas replies with the same tone.

"God dammit, Lucas! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You told me to leave!"

"You could've said it was too important."

"Hanna, is something wrong?"Spencer asks from the kitchen.

"**No, Spence! Nothing at all!**"

"I'm sorry, Hanna. I can't do **everything** you want!"

"Do they at least know who it was!"

"No. They're investingating now."I curse under my breath.

"Where is her?"

"Hanna, he's in a bad state. I don't think he'll want you to see him."

"I said. **where is he!**"

"Just get in you fucking car and I'll give you directions."I hang up the phone.

"Hanna, what's going on?"Aria asks.

I ignore her and run up to my room. I grab my purse and new car keys (I got a brand new car about a week ago.). I hear my ringtone, Glad You Came, by The Wanted, blasting somewhere. I can't find my phone. I dig though my room until I find where I put it just a few seconds ago.

One missed call from Lucas.

I walk out the door, saying"I need you to stay here, Spence. Tell Emily when she gets back that Aria and I went to the hospital."I grab Aria by her wrist and pull her into the passenger seat of my car."Call Lucas and put him on speaker."

"Where are we going, exactly? What hos-"

"To see Caleb."

"What happened to Caleb?"

"He got hit."

"By a car?"

"No, Aria. By a tricycle. Yes, a car!"

"De'ja' vu."

"What?"

"You heard me. We all remember that."

* * *

"Same place."Aria says when we get to the hospital.

"Just a coincidence."I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. Just shut up."

"Alright. Are we going to talk to the lady or not?"I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me?"I say in a very innocent tone to the lady behind the counter.

"Yes?"she asks.

"We're here to see Caleb Rivers."I bat my eyes.

"Go ahead."She looks etrememly tired. I feel so bad for whoever this nurse was.

"Do you mind showing us to his room?"She sighs.

"Why not?"We start walking down a long hallway."What room is it again?"

* * *

"This is seriously starting to creep me out."Aria says."It's like your life all over again."

"I know, it's weird, but we just have to deal with it. Can we just go inside and be nice? Don't freak Caleb out, ok?"

"I'll try not to, but if-"

"Aria, I'm serious. I'm sure he's under enough stress already."

She nods and we walk in. A serious frown is on my face.

"Baby, are you ok?"I run over and hug him.

"I'm fine."he replies, hugging back.

"Lucas just told me, so I came as fast as I could."

"It's ok."

"I was so worried!"

"There's nothing to worry about."I put my hands on my hips.

"Yes, there is. You got hit by a car and robbed."He laughs.

"Hey, Aria."

"Hi, Caleb."Aria says."Is there a bathroom in here?"

"Yeah, right over there."

"Hanna, come with me. I need you to help me fix my makeup."

"Ok."I honestly don't see anything wrong with her makeup. I close the bathroom door behind us.

"Hans, something's wrong. Seriously wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Caleb broke his leg."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"It was the same one as you did."

"So what? That doesn't mean anything."She shakes her head.

"No, it doesn't, but someone already signed it.

"I'm sure he had other visitors."

"Just go out there and read the messages on his leg."

"Alright. You don't have to be such a bitch about it."I go sit next to Caleb on his hospital bed, and he talks to me, but I'm not listening. I'm looking at the message on his leg that sticks out the most. The one signed with a huge 'A.'

* * *

_**Author's note:Anyone who reads this story please review so I know I'm not a terrible author and I'm not writing for nothing... :/**_


	5. Chapter 5:bAck

Chapter 5:bAck

I gasp.

"What? Hanna, what's wrong? Did I say something?"Caleb asks.

"No. Nothing. I just realized...my mom wanted me home for dinner."

"Oh, ok. I wish-"

"No. I'll stay. I'll just tell her there was an emergency."I give him a quick kiss and run for the bathroom, where Aria still is."I'm gonna go call her."

"Alright. If you're sure-"

"I'm sure!"

I lock the door behind me.

"Oh. My. **God!** This **can't **be happening."

"Did you read it?"Aria asks.

"What? Oh, you mean the one that said _'Sorry for that accident! ~A'_? Yeah! It gave me a panic attack!"

"Well, at least they didn't just lose their temper."

"Not the time for jokes."

"Sorry. But Mona's still in...custody, right?"

"Yeah. Does that mean she isn't really A?"

"No. I just think it means there's more than one."

* * *

"Caleb, do you happen to know who ran over you with a car?"I ask.

"No."He laughs."H-"

"This isn't **funny!**"

"Ok."He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Who all came in your room other than Aria and I?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep a few times. I do remember Lucas was here. Oh, and so was Toby."

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah. There was one more person I can remember...Let me think..."

"Who? Who was it?"

"Well, you know there was probably other people in here while I was out, and, well-"

"Please just tell me before I have to leave."

"The last person I can remember was..."

"Yes?"

"Emily."

* * *

_**Author's note:Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with my birthday and all, it's been had finding time to get on!**_


	6. Chapter 6:All sorts of suspicious

Chapter 6:All sorts of suspicious

"What? Are you sure?"I ask in disbelief."How would she even know? Before **_I_**did?"

"I don't know. As I remember, she only came a few minutes before you guys. Well, that is, unless I fell asleep after. She said she 'went for a jog and just decided to stop by,' but she wasn't wearing jogging clothes. At least I don't think she was...It's all blurry."He replies.

"So that's where she went."I remember her 'walk.'

"Yeah. She's starting to freak me out a little."

"Same here. She didn't say anything?"

"Not really. Just came in and left."

"That's weird..."

"I know."

"Well, Aria and I have to leave."

"Alright. I'll see you soon?"

"For sure."I give him a soft kiss."She's in the cafe, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok! I'll stop by tomorrow!"I run down to the cafe to tell Aria about my news.

* * *

"What was Emily doing there?"Aria asks me while we drive to my house.

"I don't know. I don't think he told me everything."I reply, making a turn.

"What was Toby doing there?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Ok."We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Aria?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think Em, would do anything **bad**, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Do you think, if she really had a reason, she would, I don't know, **hurt** someone?"

"I guess it depends how far she was pushed. Like, if she were to find out who A is, then maybe, since apparently there's more than one."I give her a side glance."You can't really think she's A."

"She has a reason. I didn't see her signature on his cast either."

"We should just keep our eyes open."

"Right."I pull into the driveway.

"I think something inside Em died after...Well, you know."I nod as I slam the car door. Aria and I walk inside. Spencer was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where's Em? Did you tell her we were at the hospital visiting Caleb? What did she say?"Aria and I eye her curiously.

"She's taking a shower..."Spencers says awkwardly.

"Amswer th questions!"Aria snaps.

"Alright! What's with you guys? Yes, I told her, and she said she was going to take a shower."

"Wait, so she, like, just got here?"

"Around five minutes ago. She was all gross and muddy, so I just let her go."Aria and I exchange a glance."Seriously? What's going on with you two?"

"Spence, just keep you eye on Em, ok?"

"What'd she do?"

"We're not sure if she did anything or not."

"But A is back, and she's on the top of our list."

"A is in prison. Your jokes aren't funny anymore."

"We're not joking. A signed Caleb's cast."

"Sorry for that accident!"

"Prove it."

"I have a picture!"Aria pulls out her phone and shows Spencer the red message.

"How'd you get that?"I give her a look.

"I have my ways."

"Wait, why do you guys think Emily is A?"

"She was visiting Caleb."

"So? Maybe Lucas told her before you!"

"Right, Spencer. Totally. And Caleb didn't tell me what happened. Unless nothing really did..."

"Maybe nothing **did **happen. Maybe she just stopped by to see if he was ok."

"I don't know, Spence. Em has been all sorts of suspicious lately. There's only one thing I can do."

"And what's that? Tell the police about something you **don't **know?"

"No. I'm going to see Mona."


	7. Chapter 7:At the grAveyArd with Emily

Chapter 7:At the grAveyArd with Emily

"Han, are you sure you'd want to do that?"Spencer asks.

"If it means finding out the truth, then yes."I reply.

"I'm not sure I can let you do that by yourself."Aria adds.

"It's ok. I'm ok with it. Do you guys want to sleep over? I don't know about you, but I honestly wouldn't want to go out there alone. I don't want to be anywhere alone."

"At least you have Em."I give Spencer a look.

"We don't know if we can trust her, remember? She might be A!"

"I just can't imagine Em..."

"I can't either, but the signs point to her."

"I don't know about Spence, but I'm all for staying over."

"So who's sleeping with who?"

* * *

"**Emily!**"I yell when I go up to our room."Are you feeling any better? Was your call ok? How are your parents? How was your walk? What'd you do on your walk? Did you have fun? Did you see anyone we know?"

"Slow down, Hanna!"Emily giggles."Yes. Yes. Good."

"What about the other questions?"Aria asks.

"What were they?"

"She wanted to know about your walk, remember? Are you having memory loss again?"Spencer jokes.

"Oh, yeah. My walk was fine. I went to see someone. I wouldn't exactly call it fun, and obviously I saw someone."

"Who'd you go to see?"It's the moment of truth ladies and gentlemen...

"Um...Please don't take this the wrong way or anything, Hanna, but I went to see Caleb, like you guys did."

"Why? How did you even know?"

"I had to."

"What?"

"A made me. They said if I didn't go and talk to him something really bad would happen."Emily started to tear up.

"What'd you have to talk to him about?"

"What's with all the damn questions!"

"Please tell us, Em. We need to share our secrets.

"A wants me to break you two up."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."Emily shakes her head."But I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, Emily. I understand."I give her a hug."When you were there, had A signed his cast?"

"No."She shook her head."Only Lucas, I think."

"Then someone was there after you, and before us."

"I'm sorry. I need to ask this. Why were you all muddy when you came back?"Spencer butts in.

Emily bursts into tears,

"I'm sorry I asked."

"Emily, according to Spencer, you only came home a few minutes before we did, and we were with Caleb a long time."

"More like you were with Caleb and I was with the old people in the cafe."Aria laughs totally inappropriate at this time.

"Where were you, and what happened?"

"I was at the bar."

"That doesn't explain why you were muddy."

"I was so stressed about the whole Maya and A thing, and I'm really sorry for saying this, Hans, but I was so jealous of you and Caleb, and I had to get my mind off things somehow."I looked at the time on my phone. It was eleven, only five minutes after we had gotten back. I sigh."I spent at least an hour drunk after I saw Caleb. I got so tired, and I just fell asleep in the bar. Next thing I know, I wake up in a puddle. I had no clue where I was."

"Ok."

"I looked around for a while and realized they must have kicked me out while I was asleep. I asked a stranger for a ride, and you know where they dropped me off?"

"Where?"

"The graveyard. Right next to Maya's grave. I bet it was A. I was too stupid and I drank too much. I couldn't see anything right. It was too blurry. I just ran."

"That's horrible, Emily."We all give her hugs."Well, Spencer and Aria are staying over. We won't be alone tonight. And A is the one who ran over Caleb."

"They are?"

"For sure. Who else would do something like that?"

"I was actually talking about Aria and Spencer, but true."

"Oh, yeah. They don't have any of their stuff, so they're going to borrow ours."

"Ok."

"Spence is sleeping with you."We all burst out laughing.

I just hope we make it through the night.

* * *

"**You ruined my life!**"I yell.

"I didn't ruin your life."Mona replies."A did."

"**You are A!**"

"There's so much more you guys don't know."She shakes her head.

"**What are you talking about!**"

"I can't tell you, but Alison can."

"**Ali **is **dead.**"

"Exactly."

Mona stands up and a knife is in my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"What has to be done."She gives me a a sick smile. Everything goes black.

Now, I'm in a graveyard. I can see someone. No, wait. Two people. Mona and Emily. I'm moving downwards.

"Bye Hanna! We'll miss you!"Next thing I know, there's dirt shoveled over me, and I'm buried alive. They're killing me.

I wake up and scream. I cover my mouth. No one heard me. I lay back down and try to slow down my panting.

"Han, you ok?"Aria asks, making me scream again.

"Fuck, Aria. You scared me."

"Bad dream?"I nod my head."Want to tell me about it?"

"No."

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

"No. I died."

"What?"

"In my dream. Mona and Emily killed me."

"Ok. That's strange. Do you wanna go to the kitchen or something. I'm honestly not that tired either."

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

"I just want you to know I'm here for you."Aria whispers as we walk down the stairs.

"Same here. And I-Oh my God, Aria."


	8. Chapter 8:The Spencer dilemmA

Chapter 8:The Spencer dilemmA

"What hapened down here!"Aria exclaims.

"Someone was in the house."I reply.

"Wait, **what!**** Who!**"Aria looks away from me and at the mess in front of her.

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't down here when they came!"

"Maybe it was just your mom."

"Yeah. My mom would totally do this, Aria. Besides, she got a night-shift at some store or something. I don't know, but this definitely wasnt my mom."

"Who would do this?"

"I think I know."I look at everythin in front of me:The couch(flipped over), the food scattered all over the floor, the pop sprayed onto the tv, and the spray paint scibbled on the walls. I run up to my bedroom to get my phone, and Aria's, too. I hand hers to her, and open my new text message."I'm back **bitches!** I had a great visit. Don't worry, I'll come back soon! ~A"

"Did you get it too?"Aria asks, while showing me her text message. I nod."What do we do?"

"I say we get this fixed before Em and Spence wake up and my mom gets home."

"Are you **insane!**"Spencer comes up behind us, making us jump."You **call the police!**"

"Fine. You do it."Aria hands Spencer her phone. Emily slowly walks down the stairs, her arms wrapped around herself.

"This is all my fault."she whispers quietly.

"What?"

"I said this is all my fault."

"How so?"We all look at her with curiosity and suspicion.

"It's easier to show you than tell you."She gives me her phone."Read the second one down."I open the message.

"Hey, Em! It's me again. Miss me much? I have a mission for you. So look, neither of us want Hanna and Caleb together, so **you **have to get Caleb to break up with Hanna. Good luck! ~A"I read aloud.

"Read the next one."

"Oh, and Em? Make sure you don't tell anyone about this, or something very bad will happen. ~A"

"Now read the one that I got after our conversation earlier."

"I told you not to tell anyone, Emily. No, I'm going to make Hanna and Caleb's lives a living hell! ~A"

"Just call the police already!"

"Shut up, Emily! I'm on the phone!"Spencer says."Yes, a break-in. The house was also vandalized."Spencer nods her head."No one is hurt."She bites her lip."Alright. Just get here as fast as you can."She hangs up the phone and looks at us."Your mom can't know about this."

"How can she **not **now that there will be a **million** police cars around my house!"Spencer shrugs camly.

"I still don't buy the whole A thing. Sorry, guys, but A is in prison, and I didn't get a text."

"How can you **not **believe us? I was dropped off at Maya's grave and had to try to break up Hanna and Caleb because of this person."

"And this person ran over Caleb with a car, broke into and vandalized my house, and is going to make my life hell!"

"And who knows what's going to happen to us!"

"I just don't buy it."

"Wait, Spencer. Did they say they couldn't come now?"Aria looks more nervous than I've ever seen her before. I wonder what she could be thinking right now and look at her with curiosity."When you bit your lip."

"Yeah, why?"

"Because-"

"Guys?"Emily cuts aria off. Somehow she had gotten behind us and walked over to the tv, which was surprisingly still working. She had turned on the news.

"I was going to say what if something bad happened?"

""Aria, this is worse than bad. It's horrible."Emily looks annoyed.""You guys might want to look at this."

"Not right now, Emily!"

"I honestly think **Toby **is A. He visited Caleb, you're dating him, and you didn't get any texts or threats."

"What! That's a bucnh of shit, Aria."

"**Guys!**"Emily looks at us angrily."This is **i****mportant!**"

"**What!**"Aria and Spencer yell at the same time.

"Come her."She waves us over. We walk over hesitantly.

"There was a body found behind this house."The reporter waves his hand at a house."Police are unsure whether or not the victim is dead or just injured. An ambulance is on the way."

"Emily, that house is on your block!"I yell frantically.

"We need to get over there, fast."

"I'll drive!"

"Let's go!"We all pack into my car.

"Em, what if it was your parents?"Spencer asks.

"No. It couldn't be. They're in Ohio."Emily replies.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, something obviously happened with one of your neighbors."Aria says.

"I've got the news on my phone."

"Make it loud. I want to hear."

"We're here with the owner of the house."

"That's Mrs. Higgins! I hope Mr. Higgings isn't hurt! They're so sweet!"

"What happened, Mrs. Higgins?"

"Well, I came home from my bingo game, as I usually do. I walked inside my house and put all my stuff down. Then, I went to my backyard to let my dog, Silver, out. I sat down, getting ready to wait for him to come back, but he did so quickly, and he was cowering in fear."Mrs. Higgins recalls."I went to see what was the matter and why he was so upset. When I saw, I screamed. There was a young boy lying on the ground unconscious. I don't believe he was breathing. I called 911 immeadeately, and that's why we're all here, now."

"Oh my gosh."

"Could you please hurry it up, Hanna!"

"I'm going as fast as the speed limit allows."

"Well, can't you go **faster**!"

"**No!** Do you **want **me to get arrested again!"

"No, but I want tosee what's going on."

"Well, we're here, so could you calm the fuck down!"

I park the car and we run over to the house we saw in the newscast.

"Mrs. Higgins! Are you ok?"Emily runs up to the old lady.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear. I just hope that boy will be alright."

"Do you know who he is?"

Mrs. Higgins nods."I can't recall the name, but he's one of our neighbors."

"Are you sure?"Mrs. Higgins nods.

"The ambulance is here!"Someone yells from afar.

"Well, it's about time."Mrs. Higgins stomps over to the ambulance and starts flailing her arms like crazy.

"Who do you think it is?"Spencer asks.

"I don't know."Emily replies."I got almost nothing from Mrs. Higgins."

"Well, I think we're about to find out."Aria points to the stretcher coming our way,

"Guess so."

I look towards the stretcher and can just see the face. I can't belive what I'm seeing. Is this really happening?"

"Guys, we need to get Spencer out of here before she sees who it is."I whisper to Aria and Emily.

"Why?"

"I know who it is, and she won't be happy."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him."

Before we could do anything, there was a scream.

We look over and Spencer is making an odd look. It was her who screamed.

"Spencer!"Emily yells.

"Hold her back guys, hold her back!"

Emily and Aria try to get a grip of Spencer and I stand in front of her.

"Toby! **Toby!** **_Toby!_ **"She tries to get out of the girls' grips while sobbing. Aria and Emily's eyes widen in surprise.

"Spencer. Calm down. Everything will be alright."

"No. I won't. He could be dead."

"But he might not be."Spencer collapses to the ground. Her cellphone buzzes, as does Aria's.

Spencer pulls it out of her pocket and sobs even harder. She hands it to me.

"Didn't believe I was back, Spence? I thought you were smarter than that. Oh, well. I'm just glad I could pay Toby a visit. ~A"I read aloud."What does yours say, Aria?"

"Did you **really **think I was Toby, Aria? I thought you and Mona went through that. I'm glad that problem's resolved. Do you want me to pay Ezra a visit, too? He's really all that's left. ~A"Aria says the last part quietly. Spencer is back on her feet now, and she's stopped crying.

"Oh. My. God."Emily whispers.

"This A is such a bitch. And they certainly aren't in the mood to play games. This person is dangerous."

"Dangerous enough to put Toby **and **Caleb in the hospital."All of our phones vibrate at the same time. We open them, and read them together.

"Oh, and keep in mind, I'm always watching. ~A"

We look around for a shadowy figure as the ambulance drives away, but there is nothing to be seen.

* * *

**Author's note:I'm so sorry I didn't get to update sooner! There was just so much going on this past week with Direct TV issues and my dog dying. ;( Anyway, I hope this lived up to your expectations! Also, I won't be able to post again for at least another week, because I'm going on vacation! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9:AriA

Chapter 9:AriA

"Hey! Guys!"someone calls to us.

"Lucas! Hi!"I say.

"I just got here. What's going on?"

"Um..."Aria points to sobbing Spencer."You might not wanna talk about it in front of her."

"Right."

"Ok?"Lucas looks as confused as Aria had looked worried earlier.

"Toby was found unconscious in some old lady's backyard."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Well, I better get home so the police can show up."I start to walk towards my car, where the other girls are now waiting.

"Why would the police show up at your house?"He follows me. I turn around. He crosses his arms.

"No need to pout."I laugh."Someone broke into my house. Nothing compared to this whole Toby incident."

"Just, try to, be careful, ok?"

"When am I not?"He raises an eyebrow."Just relax. I need to go."

"Alright."I get into the drivers seat."Make sure you call me so I can update you on Caleb!"

"Ok!"I shout out the window.

"What was that all about?"Emily asks from the passenger seat.

"Nothing."

"Has Lucas been acting **strange** lately?"

"Nope. Same as always."

"Does he seem **different**?"

"No..."

"Ok."

* * *

The police had everything fixed before my mom got home last night, so there wasn't any suspicion. The girls went home in the morning, and, now, I'm sitting on the couch eating a bag of Doritos.

The doorbell rings. I get up and answer the door.

"Delivery for Hanna Marin."A man says to me.

"Um, thanks."I grab the package from his hands and slam the door.

I open it eagerly, hoping it's the new heels I ordered. Well, it sure as hell isn't.

"What the fuck?"Inside is a doll, wearing th same outfit as I am. But this doll isn't normal. This doll doesn't have a head."What is this?"I walk towards the door to ask who this is from, but when I open it, the man is gone."That's...weird."I dig through the box to find anything. Maybe the head just fell off or something and is at the bottom of the box? No. That would just be too easy. Instead I find a small piece of paper at the bottom.

"Hey, Han! Hope you like the doll! Find the head by Monday or someone dies. ~A"

"What? Who?"I look at the note in disgust. What the hell is going on!?

My phone rings and I jump.

"Hello?"I answer shakily.

"Han! Hey! It's Aria!"

"Hi."

"Did you get one, too?"

"A headless doll from A? Yes."

"Yeah. I'm coming over. I'll be there in a few."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Wait! Aroa! Did yours have a note?"

"Yeah, I'm going to bring it."

"Ok, good."I hang up.

Aria arrives shortly after and runs through the door with her doll.

"It's so creepy!"she yells.

"What does your note say?"

"Hey Aria! This is for you and the girls! Find the heads by Monday or Ezra loses his. ~A"

"Here's mine."I hand her my note. She reads it quietly and someone barges through the door.

"**My mom has a gun!**"I yell, shielding myself.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"Spencer yells."Sorry I didn't call, I just had to come over to show you my-"

"Doll?"Aria cuts her off.

"Yeah? You guys got on too?"

"Yeah. Did you bring-"

"The note? Yes. Emily's in my car with ours."

We walk to Spencer's car and Emily pulls out the dolls.

"Mine says that if we don't find the head, Aria loses something."Emily says.

"And mine says pretty much the same thing."Spencer hands me the note.

"I'm sure Toby and Caleb would like some company don't you think, Spence? Maybe Aria would be willing to donate someone? Find the heads, Spencer. By Monday. ~A"It reads.

"Well, we better start looking."

All of our phones beep.

"Heads I win, tails you lose, bitches. The heads are gone, and soon yours will be, too. ~A"

* * *

"This so isn't fair!"Aria screeches."How are we supposed to find tiny doll heads in Rosewood!? They could be anywhere! And how come it only hurts me, not you guys!?"

"Aria, calm down. We'll find them. And Ezra will be fine."I say."

"But what if we don't? Then what?"

"Um..."I look at Emily and Spencer, and they shrug. I give them an annoyed look.

"We'll get through it. Together."

There's an awkward silence.

"Let's have a coffee break."

"I'm in."

"Let's go."

"I'll stay here."Aria sits on the couch.

"Come on, it'll get your head off things."Aria looks at me."Probably not the best thing to say right now, but seriously."

"Fine. But I won't stop thinking about this until it's over."

* * *

**Author's note:I'm sorry it took so long to update this, but I've been sorta busy with two new puppies and two fanfic competitions. I'll try my best to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10:HAnnA

Chapter 10:HAnnA

We went to the coffee shop, and Aria went on rampage. We ended up getting kicked out, and now Aria has to pay for the damge she did.

"Nice going, Aria."Spencer says.

"I can't take it anymore! This stupid A is ruining my life!"Aria squeals.

"**Your** life? I don't think so."I reply.

"Sorry Hanna."

"It's ok."We all look at each other. I try to thin about everythin that happened recently, and tears well up in my eyes.

"Maybe we should leave."Emily says, sensing my sadness.

"Yeah."

"We can go to my house."Spencer bites her lip.

"Ok."We head towards her house, and that's when I see it.

A creepy little doll store,

And a head is on display.

"You guys!"Emily and I scream together. I guess she sees it, too.

"We see it."

"_Reserved_."reads a card next to the head.

"How do we get it?"

"Let's go in."We walk in and the lady behind the counter greets us. Her name tag says _"Helene."_in neat, cursive writing.

"Excuse me, who is that head reserved for?"I lean on the counter.

"Let me check?"Helene says and goes to some cars. She picks out one and sighs."A girl named Emily Fields."I look at Emily. She looks as surprised as the rest of us.

"That's me."she breathes slowly.

"Oh, well, I'll go get it for you."She gets it quickly and hands it to us."It comes with a note."She gives me the note."A secret admirer, maybe?"

"Doubt it."

The doll head looks exactly like Emily. I can feel what's coming...

"Lucky find. Next time it won't be so easy, Em. Remember you've still got three more. ~A"

* * *

"So you're really going through with this?"Aria asks as she drives me to the police station.

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to come?"I question back.

"Positive. If Mona knows anything about this A, I'm going to squeeze it out of her."

"A little harsh there."

"I'm serious, though."She pulls up to the station and we walk inside.

We sign the form so we can see Mona.

"Which one of you's going first?"The cop who gave them to us asks. I roll my eyes and give him a long stare."We're together."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't push me. I know about your little secret. And you still owe my mom that favor."The cop's eyes widen in surprise and horror as he realizes who I am. He studies me and I raise an eyebrow as if to say_'Do you really want me to tell the whole cop community?'_

He backs off and eventually says"Go ahead."

"Whoa."

We sit down quickly and wait for Mona to come to the visitor's section. She appears creepily in her orange jumpsuit and sits down in front of us, smirking.

"What do you guys want?"she asks coldly.

"We need to have a serious talk."I lean towards her and whisper."You know what's going on, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"She puts her cuffed hand to her heart, pretending to be confused.

"You know all about this new A, the texts, the dolls."

"Of course I do. Cause everyone wants to come see Crazy Mona."

"I just want to know what I ever did to you. Why would you put this on me?"

"Because Loser Hanna got to be Popular Hanna. Alison shouldn't have been so nice to you, especially when she could've had me. I was half your size! And all you ever did was hurt me, so then, I hurt you. Hefty Hanna shouldn't have gotten a chance if I couldn't."I shrink back in my seat.

"For the record, Ali wasn't nice to anyone. She was a bitch. Hanna was your best friend, and Spencer told me the REAL reason you tortured Hanna."Now it was Mona to shrink i her seat."I will pop you like a _zit_."Mona puts her arms on the table and leans towards Aria.

"What do you want Montgomery?"

"If you ever really cared about Hanna, you'll tell me one thing."Aria leans the same way as Mona and Mona raises her eyebrow."Who is A?"

* * *

**Author's note:If you are reading this, I would really appreciate it if I got a few more comments on my posts. It would really mean a lot. Who do you think is A?**


	11. Chapter 11:MonA

Chapter 11:MonA

_"I really did care about you, Hanna."_Mona had said._"I'm sure someone will tell you eventually the real reason why I did so much to all of you."_She looked at me with hope and sadness._"But I just don't know."_

I sit in the car, half mortified, half petrified, remembering the conversation with Mona. Did I really think it would be easy, coming to see Mona? We could just have a nice, lovely caht, and then go have a nice cup of tea together? Of course not. It was always hell in Rosewood. Things with Mona would never be the same as they used to be. We would necer find the doll heads, we could never save the ones we love: We can't even save ourselves.

_"What do you mean, you don't know?"_Aria had asked icily._"You just said you did."_Aria is probably the sweetest person you'll ever meet, but when she needs to, she can be a real bitch, sometimes.

It's really late, and I'm getting sleepy. I shut my eyes and rest my head when..."**Honk!**"Aria honks the horn as hard as she can as some jackass almost hits us.

"Drive to the hospital."I whisper."I need to see Caleb."

_"I mean, I don't know."_Mona put her face close to the glass separating us._"I knew all of this was going to happen, but I don't know who's doing it."_

It hits me as I wake myself up fully. She really didn't know. Her and more than one person had a plan. A plan this whole time. From the beginning. She had a partner. Or partners. And everything was going just as they planned it.

_"How do you not know?"_Aria looked at Mona fiercely._"I'm sure they visited you before."_

We pull up to the hospital and I run inside, Aria not far behind.

_"You guys are my first visitors since I became known as psycho Mona."_She glared at us from behind the glass.

We check in and run to Caleb's room.

_"How come I don't believe you?"_Aria glared back.

I open the door to Caleb's room and jump inside quickly, suddenly feeling safer.

_"If you don't believe me, why don't you go check?"_Mona pointed to the door, her cuffs jingling.

I jump into Caleb's bed and hug him tight.

What happened next was horrifying.

Aria walked out the door, leaving me alone with Mona. She leaned over and whispered soft and fast._"Listen to me, Hanna. It's not safe. For either of us. You were my best friend, and I'm sorry. I can't tell you, or we'll both get killed. This person's dangerous, and they'll stop at nothing to get to us. To **you**. Just watch your back, because anybody, and I mean **anybody**, could turn on you in a second."_Mona snapped back in the chair, and almost as if in a trance, started chanting.I can't remember the exact words, I was too scared to, but it was something like_"Leave the care about him."_She had repeated it about a million times. Aria walked in, papers in her hand.

_"I checked and she's telling the truth."_Aria dropped the paper as Mona screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to break her handcuffs with the table, banging on the glass. Aria and I stared, mortified, as four cops carried her away. The worst part of it all, was the hint of a wink I got as she turned the corner.


	12. Chapter 12:CAleb And Toby

Chapter 12:CAleb And Toby

"It was so horrible."I cry in Caleb's arms.

"I should have come with you."he replies. I smack his arm.

"You're in the hospital, genius. That would've helped you a whole lot."

"Did you figure anything out?"

"About what?"

Caleb gives me a look and points to himself.

"No."I trail off."But I don't think it was an accident."

"What do you mean?"Caleb sits up.

I look him in the eyes, worry in each of our expressions.

"I think they hit you on purpose."

"Why would you think that?"

"Do you remember when we found out Mona was A?"Caleb nods, grasping my hand."A few days after, I did something really bad, and I think it might be the reason you got hit."I swallow hard."I think they came there to kill you."

"Hanna..."

"Lucas found a gun."

"What?"

"He thinks they dropped it. He knows it's not his, and unless it's yours..."I feel his hand shake in mine.

"It's not."

"We watched the security footage from that night. We saw them walk in."Of course it had been the menace in the black hoodie."Lucas says they didn't steal much. They were in there for too long for them to just steal those few things. He thinks they were looking for you, but the house was empty. They waited in their car until you came, and they went off as fast as they could."

"When did you find out about all of this?"

"Earlier today."I look away, feeling touchy about the subject. I look at all of his balloons and gift baskets. It reminds me of when Mona hit me with the car, but one sticks out in particular. The one with the blonde doll head. I pick up the head and the note attached to it.

"Hey, Caleb! Give this to Hanaa when you get a chance! She needs it really bad. Like a matter of life or death bad. Oh, and tell her I said hi! ~A"

"Who brought you this?"

"I don't know. Lucas brought it in and said it was sitting out by the door."I put the head and not in my pocket. I run out of the room, across the hall. I accidentally open the door and almost puke when I see who is in it.

"Toby?"I whisper, looking at his sickly pale figure. There's no response. I walk over to him slowly and quietly.

There is a paper by his bed that states his medical condition.

"Suffered from head trauma, and was stabbed. A gunshot was also included."I read aloud. I see the bandaged wrapped around Toby's head. There's blood seeping out of it. I touch it hesitantly, hoping it's all a dream, and see that he was shot in the head. The blood on my finger says this is real. Was the trauma from the shot, or something else?

I pull down his blanket the slightest bit. Blood. Everywhere. I breathe in and hold my breath as I pull his hospital gown down to his chest. There's the stab wound. Spencer would be devastated.

I grab his hand."Toby, if you can hear me, please wake up. You have to fight through this. For Spencer."I let go of his hand and stand up, putting everything back in place.

"Hanna?"Toby asks. Wait, Toby? I scuury over to him.

"You're awake."

"What happened?"

I open my mouth as I hear footsteps.

I hide in the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack so it won't say"Occupied."

I look though the crack just as a black hoodied figure walks into the room. I gasp.

"Who-"Toby starts. A throws him off his bed. A has knives that they try to stab Toby with, but he rolls and the knives just end up in the floor. A, frustrated, gets something out of their pocket:a gun. I close my eys as I hear the gunshot. But when I open my eyes, Toby is still up. He knocks the gun out of A's hand. A responds by thowing Toby hard against the floor, knocking him unconscious. Then, A picks up his body and heads towards the window. That's when I burst out of of the bathroom. I couldn't let A kill Toby. The things friends do for each other.

"_**Stop!**_"A froze."You can't do that. I won't let you."A threw Toby to the floor and got their gun. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to save Toby. A pointed the gun at me.

I felt my heart skip. This **_so_ **wasn't good!


	13. Chapter 13:The interrogAtion

Chapter 13:The interrogAtion

I gulp as A aims their gun straight at me.

"Put your hands up."a metallic voice says. I see the voice modifier in A's hand.

My hands slowly rise abouve my head. I feel myself shake.

"Any last words?"

A comes closer and presses the gun against my chest.

I close my eyes as I see the trigger move.

"Freeze!"someone shouts. I open my eyes slowly. There stands Wilden and a bunch of other cops, their guns all pointing at A. I gape. How...?"Put the gun down."

A seems as stunned as I am as they drop their gun to the floor and put their hands up slowly, as I had just a few seconds before.

A starts moving away slowly. Wilden catches on and yells"Stop! Get them!"

Then A runs.

But not towards the door.

To the window.

And A jumps, the glass shattering. I feel the shards scratch across my face.

Me, Wilden, and the other cops run over to the shattered window.

We're on the top floor. No one could have survived that drop.

"Get down there! Run! Don't take the elevator, it's too slow!"Wilden is furious. A large group of cops run out of the room.

Wilden turns to me, and his face softens."Are you ok?"I nod, even though I'm not. Wilden's walkie-talkie buzzes in his pocket a few minutes after.

"Officer Wilden?"says a scratchy voice.

"Yes?"

"We circled the perimeter, there's no one here."I hear myself gasp. How was that even possible?

"That's impossible."

I run back to the window and look down. It's true, there's no one there. What could A have possibly done?

I cover my mouth as I feel tears come to my eyes. I breathe in a few times fast. There's a loud crack and searing pain. I hear someone call my name. Then I'm on the ground, and everything goes black.

* * *

When I wake up, I see a shady figure over me. I scream.

"Hanna, relax. It's just me."a voice I recognize as Wilden says to me.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. You passed out. I think you lost too much blood."

"From what?"

"The shards, the gunshot."

"I got shot?"

"Don't you remember?"I shake my head."Do you remember anything?"

"I think I remember someone jumping out of a window..."

"Yes, do you remember everything that happened before that?"

"Everything."Of course I remembered that. Last thing, I was standing in shock by the window.

"Well, that person had gotten away."

"Ok, but how did I get shot?"

"You stepped on their gun."That's one way to make me feel like a moron."Do you care if I ask you a few questions?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Do you know who the person in the hoodie was?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have told you by now?"

"Why were you in Toby's room?"

"I tripped and fell in."

"And one last question."

"Yes?"

"What happened to Toby?"

"He woke up when I fell in. Then, he and A...person with a hoodie got into a fight. They knocked him unconsicious, and then they noticed me."

"Ok. We're done here. I'll see you later. If you want to get out of that hospital gown, you clothes are over there."

"What do you mean? You're coming back?"

"Of course. I have to watch you to make sure you don't get attacked again. But right now, I have to go ask a few other people some questions. Officer Michaels will watch you."I immediately recognize the name as the man I told off at the police station when Aria and I visited Mona.

This was going to be awkward.

* * *

"Do you know who the person in the black hoodie is?"

"No."Spencer says.

**"No idea."Aria replies.**

_"I wish."Emily whispers._

"Have you been getting any mysterious notes or tests?"

"No..."

**"What? Of course not!"**

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"We found a note in Hanna's pocket. We also searched her phone and found multiple texts."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"The note slipped out of her pocket. It was addresssed to Caleb, but it was obviously meant for her."Wilden slipped a note to Emily."Any idea?"Emily shook her head, even though she knew exactly what this was._

_"No."_

"Ok. Last question. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Hanna or Toby?"

**_"No."All three answered in their separate questionings._**

"Ok, we're done here."Wilden got up.

_**"Wait. Actually, I might know someone."**_

* * *

**Author's note:The only reason I'm able to post this is because of Hurricane Sandy. Also, the different fonts in last part of the story is to show that they are all different conversations with Wilden. The last sentence, only one of the three said it, but, to create suspense, I tried to make(the underlining one isn't working correctly.) all three fonts so you wouldn't know which liar said it! I pray for all of you who are also effected by the hurricane. Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14:I'm outA here

Chapter 14:I'm outA here

I sit in the hospital bed the next day. I'd woken up this morning, hoping the whole A attack was a dream, but, sadly, it wasn't. It would probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in."I croak.

Aria enters the room with a gift basket in her hand.

"Hey."she whispers.

"Hi."

Aria sets the basket on the small table beside me.

"Listen. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. Last night was so crazy."

"Wilden interviewed us last night..."

"I know. He interviewed me too."

"Um, yeah. And I sorta..."She plays with the bow on the basket nervously.

"Yes?"

"I told him that I knew someone who would want to hurt you and Toby."

"You did **what**!?"Spencer shrieks before I can as she walks through the door. She has a huge stuffed bear in her arms. Emily walks in behind her."Take this."Spencer stuffs the bear into Emily's arms."How could you do this to us!? You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about A!"

"I didn't!"Aria quiets down."I told him about Jenna."

"I'm so confused."I say.

"Think about it. Toby and Jenna used to...you know..."Spencer gets an uncomfortable look on her face."And Jenna **did **hurt you with Caleb."I make the same face as Spencer."It just makes sense."

"Except for the fact that it was a guy."

"What?"

"I mean, come on. Do you really think Jenna could fight Toby? Or pick him up, over her head, to throw him out the window. That **had **to be a guy!"

"Great."

"Han, I have worse news."Emily says quietly."Wilden knows about A."

"What!? How!? Did you tell him?"

"No. He already knew."

"How?"

"This."Emily hands me a familiar note."He gave it to me at the station. It supposedly fell out of your pocket."I stare at Emily in awe."They looked through your phone, too."

We all hear our familiar ringtones as we get new texts."Bitches told. I guess you just want to die. Don't worry. You'll be out of your misery soon. ~A"

* * *

"Hanna. Hanna, wake up."someone whispers to me.

"Caleb?"I whisper back.

"Yeah."he says, kissing my forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

"The nurse said I could come talk to you."he smiles."They replaced my cast. I can walk now."

"Cool. So are you done here, then?"

"Yes. I just need to come back when they take this dumb thing off."He points to his replacement cast."I think my nurse said I could get out tomorrow."There was a silence between us for a few seconds."Do they have any ideas?"

"No."Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. They didn't, but we did."When I get out, we need to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I was thinking someplace special."I trail off, then whisper"How about my room?"

"It's a date."Caleb leans over and kisses my neck."One more thing. Hanna."

"Yes?"

"My parents want me to visit them in California. They don't want me to get into any more trouble."

"Bu-but...you can't leave. You can't leave me here with these psychos!"

"You know I don't have a choice."He gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"Alright."Maybe it was better for him to leave Rosewood. A couldn't hurt him then. He would be safe, and I wouldn't have anything to worry about. Well, not as much, anyway."I love you."

"I love you too."He walks out of the room, and I breathe outward heavily. It would be hard without Caleb, but I could manage. Or not. I wonder what Aria would say about this? I guess I should ask her, right? I pick up my phone from the nearby stand just as it starts ringing."Caller Unknown"the screen reads.

"Hello?"I answer."

"Oh, Hanna. You think he'll be safe in California?"a metallic voice says. I immediately recognize it as the person who was in Toby's room last night. My back straightens and my lips tighten.

"Who is this?"I ask shakily.

"I think you know the answer to that."I'm silent for a few seconds.

"What do you want?"

"Caleb can't leave. We're not done with him, yet. He'll only be worse in California."

"What do you mean?"

"Things won't be too good for him there. His parents aren't really looking out for him."Concern overcomes the feeling that this person is lying.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make sure he doesn't leave, or he'll pay the price. You both will. And, trust me, it won't be pretty."I hear beeping from my phone and I grip it hard, tears filling my eyes. What was I supposed to do? Listen to A, or let Caleb go to California?

* * *

**Author's note:I'm SO SO sorry I haven't posted in forever! It's been so busy and so much is going on! I will try to update every week, but there's no promises! SORRY! XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15:EzrA

Chapter 15:EzrA

"Hey, what did I miss?"Aria says as she walks into the room. I have tears streaming down my face and I'm curled up in a little ball.

"Nothing."I whimper, trying to make it so she can't see my face.

"What's wrong?"She sits down beside me."I brought cookies."A little smile appears on her face. I quit trying to hide mine.

"Caleb's leaving. He's going to California."Aria starts rubbing my back.

"Oh, it's ok. He'll be back."I shake my head.

"That's the thing. I don't know if he will be."

"What do you mean?"I explain the whole A call to Aria and she nods her head quietly.

"Either way they're going to hur him. But they said it would only be worse if he went to CA."

"Can I see?"She reaches for my phone.

"No. It was a call, not a text."

"Right. We'll figure this out. Together."

"Just don't tell Spencer and Emily. I don't want them worrying about me."

"Alright. It's our little secret."She gives me a hug.

"Thanks, Aria. You're a great friend."

* * *

Aria walked into her room with a cup of coffee and her bag. She set the bag down on her bed and took a sip of coffee.

Someone covered her eyes and she spit out the coffee as she screamed.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me."Someone said. Aria turned around in amazement as the hands moved away from her eyes.

"Ezra!"She gave him a long kiss as she hugged his neck."What are you doing here?"

"Well, my parents are mentally insane and I couldn't stay away from you any longer, so I came back."Ezra smiled at Aria so big that she almost wanted to smack him.

"How did you get here?"

"By plane."

"No, I mean my room."Aria knew the answer as soon as she asked.

"Mike."they said together. Aria giggled.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"I know you are."They kissed again, and then they were on her bed. Ezra pulled his shirt up.

"Wait."Aria said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You can't be here."

"It's ok. Mike said he'd make sure your parents don't come home until later tonight."

"I mean, you can't be in Rosewood."

"What? Why not?"

"It's not safe here. You're not safe here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you, but you have to go. You have to leave. Now."

"Wait, Aria! What's going on!?"Aria had already pushed Ezra out the door."Aria! Wait!"She closed the door and locked it.

She didn't want him to come back in. She didn't want to face him. She didn't want to face A. And, most importantly, she didn't want Ezra to face A.

* * *

I hear a soft knock on my door, and I assume it's Caleb, or Emily and Spencer. Aria said she wouldn't be able to come back for the rest of the day because she had something important to do, but she promised she would tell me about it tomorrow and she'd stay all day. Maybe even convince the nurse to let her stay overnight.

"Come in."I say, applying another coat of nail polish.

"Hi."a voice replies. Well, it definitely isn't who I thought it was. I look up and drop the nail polish container.

"Shit. The nurse is gonna kill me."I mutter, trying to wipe the nail polish off the blanket.

"That's just going to make it worse."Mr. Fitz says.

"What are you doing here?"I keep my head down, feeling awkward.

"I just came to see if my former student was ok.

"I thought you were out of town."

"I was..."

"What do you really want?"Mr. Fitz seems to think for a while. I become a little worried.

"Is Aria ok?"

"She's fine, why?"

"I saw her today, and she made me leave. She said it wasn't safe? Is something wrong?"

"No. I have no idea."Of course I knew what she was talking about. A.

"Um, ok. Thanks anyway."

"Yep."I still don't look up.

"Bye, Hanna."

"Goodbye, Mr. Fitz."

"Please, call me Ezra."

"Ok, Mr. Fit-er, Ezra."Once I'm sure he's gone, I look up. I'll find out what's going on tomorrow.

My phone makes a faint beeping noise.

"One new text message"the screen reads.

"Hey, Han. You know, Aria's right. It's not safe here. For anyone. But, for some people, it's safer here than where they want to go. Hint, hint! ~A"


	16. Chapter 16:JennA

Chapter 16:JennA

"Ok, so you'll never guess who showed up at my house last night."Aria says as she sips out of one of the coffee cups she got for us.

"Um...Mr. Fitz?"I reply quietly.

"Yeah...How'd you know...?"I shrink into the covers. I hate keeping secrets from Aria, but after I'd recieved the A text, Mr. Fitz had come back and asked that I don't tell Aria that he came, so she wouldn't feel hurt or worried. Maybe it's best she doesnt know.

"Just a lucky guess, I guess."

"If you say so..."Aria raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I can't keep a secret from you, of all people!"I burst out and cover my mouth.

"Really?"I quickly explain what happened last night, hoping that she didn't hear certain parts.

There's an awkward silence once I'm finished.

I look around, hoping for **something **to happen.

"Don't you have anything to say about it?"

"No."She looks at me.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? You did what I would have done."

There's a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?"I ask Aria.

"Sure."She opens the door, and turns back around with a strange look on her face."Come in. The door's already open."

I hear the click of a walking stick, and look up to see those familiar big sunglasses.

"Jenna?"

"Hello, Hanna."Jenna smiles. I feel so confused. Why would she be here? Unless, the cops confronted her about...

"What are you doing here?"Aria interrupts my thoughts.

"I just wanted to say I'm **so **sorry about your accident, Hanna."She makes a pouting face."I brought you cookies. Made them myself."She holds out a bin of cookies. Aria hesitantly takes them.

"Thanks."

"I was hoping you'd be alone. There was something I needed to discuss with you, but that bitch, I mean, Aria, is here, so..."She uses her stick to make her way towards the door.

"**W****ait**!"Jenna stops in place, a smile crossing her face. Aria scowls."Aria, could you...?"

"No way, Hanna. I'm not leaving you alone with that piece of shit."

"Aria..."I look at her pleadingly."It's ok."She sighs and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her."I'm sorry, Jenna..."

"It's fine. I deserved it."

"What did you want to talk about?"I'm totally just using her for information. We need everything we can get.

"I almost got arrested yesterday."Jenna makes her way towards me, sitting on my bed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"They said I tried to kill you and Toby? Luckily, I had an alibi. Why would they think that?"

"I don't know."

"What did you tell them?"

"I didn't say anything."

"So it **was **Aria, then?"I stayed silent."I didn't try to hurt you, Hanna."

"Where were you, then?"Jenna stiffens, then sighs.

"I was with Jason."

"Jason DiLaurentis?"

"Yes, I can't tell you why. It was private."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No. Just...Be careful who you spend your time with."

"Why?"

"The people who are closest to you might be the only ones you can't trust."She gets up to leave."And, Hanna?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Aria to get her facts right, and go to hell."

"Jenna?"

"Hanna?"

"I know you didn't do it."

"Just keep you bitches out of the way."Jenna snarls."I'm on your side..."She trails off."For now."

Jenna walks out of the room, as Aria glares at her and comes in.

"What was that about?"she asks.

"Nothing. No need to worry."

"I hate that slut so much."

"I know."She sits in the chair besides my bed."Should we eat them."We stare at the cookies Jenna brought.

"No way! She probably poisoned them."I took one anyway and bit into it."Hanna, no!"

"Relax, Aria. Maybe Jenna's not so bad."

"Oh my God, it's already rushing to your head."

"I'm fine."

"Just don't pass out."

* * *

"You can't do this, Jason!"Jenna yelled as she followed him out of his house.

"Watch me."Jason growled.

"I can't believe you!"

"Jenna, either you're going to tell people, or I am."

"You're just like her."Jenna stood and looked at Jason."You're just like Alison."

"How **dare **you."Jason turned around to glare at Jenna."I am **nothing **like her."He got into his car and put it in gear. Jenna ran up to it.

"Jason, wait!"But Jason had already taken off, leaving Jenna standing there.

She scowled and got into her perfectly blue car. Jenna sat in the driver's seat and took off her sunglasses, stepping on the pedal.

She followed Jason until he abruptly stopped and got out of his car, almost smashing their cars together.

Jenna ran up to him, grabbing his arm.

"What the hell!?"she screamed, smacking him across the face.

"So, you decided to tell people, then?"Jason replied staring at Jenna.

"No, of course not!"

"Then what are you doing?"He smirked, and Jenna glared. Jason was such an ass.

"You can't tell people."

"What's the big deal?"

"I could get hurt! There are people who are out to get me!"

"I'm just trying to protect you."Jason sighed.

"How is telling everyone I'm not blind protecting me!?"

"Jenna, if someone finds out, they'll tell people, and...I don't want anything to happen to you. I f we just say you got the surgery done..."

"I can't tell people, Jason..."

"I just want you to be safe. Here. With me."He leaned in, and they kissed.

"I know."Jenna muttered when they stopped, their noses touching."That's what I want, too."

The one thing they failed to notice was the figure in the black hoodie, lurking in the woods behind them.

* * *

**Author's note:Just finished this yesterday, so I probably won't be able to post a new one this next weekend. But, anyway...Don't you just love knowing things that the girls don't? Jenna + Jason is an interesting couple, don't you think? I like to call them Jenson. Ship it! I'm not going to tell you who A is before the girls find out...But still. Lol. Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17:Alison

Chapter 17:Alison

"So, they **finally **let you out!"Emily exclaims, putting emphasis on the word finally.

"Yeah. I'm a free woman."I reply, taking a sip of the alcohol in my hand.

"Then you and Caleb can finally have some time together. Just the two of you. Alone. Making love."Spencer makes a kissing noise. The others laugh. I throw a pillow at her.

"I missed this so much."Aria says."The four of us just being together. Having fun..."

"The only thing missing is Ali."Spencer mutters. Emily puts her head down, about to cry. Everyone's silent.

"We don't need Alison."I take another swig."We have each other."

"Cheers to that!"We clink our glasses together.

"Ok, so, update me. I'm behind."

"I'm still trying to get Ezra to go back. I don't want him hurt, but, now, he thinks I'm totally insane."

"Toby woke up this morning. They have to talk to him, then I'll be able to see him tomorrow."

"We still need to find the heads."Emily whispers, obivously not wanting to talk about her love life.

"Speaking of which, I found one in Caleb's hospital room the other day."I take the head out of my bag."I completely forgot."

"Two down, two to go."

"A's practically giving them to us. Why?"

"Who cares."Aria practically drinks a whole bottle of beer in one gulp.

"Be careful, Aria. Don't drink too much, or you'll tell us all your secrets."Spencer laughs. I stiffen, as do Aria and Emily. We all recognized it from the night Alison disappeared."I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean it that way."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah. It's in the past."

"The only thing I care about right now is having fun with my best friends."

"Right. This is the one day where we don't have to worry about anyone or anything but ourselves."

We all smile, not knowing what would happen later that night.

* * *

"Hey."I say in a sultry voice.

"I've been waiting to see you for too long."Caleb whispers back to me.

"Were you **dying **of anticipation?"I giggle.

"You know it."He presses his face against mine, and it's perfect. Just like I imagined it would be. Just like the first.

We slowly make our way towards my bed, not willing to stop.

We're laying down, and before I know it, he doesn't have a shirt on. Neither do I.

We enjoy it for a while, until I hear someone calling my name.

"Hanna."they whisper."Hanna!"

"Wait, stop."I mutter to Caleb.

"Why? Is something wrong?"I listen for a while, then shake my head. I was just imagining it. There was no way.

"No, I'm fine. I thought I heard my mom come home. False alarm."

We continue, but I still hear the voice. **Her **voice.

"Hanna! Help me!"They're crying. I know they are."You can't let this happen!"

Now, I know I'm imagining it.

"Fine. Be that way."the voice said."I can play that game, too."

The voice vanished for a while.

But not a long time.

The next time I heard it, Caleb did, too."

"I see you!"they hiss."I know what you're doing!"

"Hanna, did you hear that?"I look at Caleb, frightened. So I **wasn't **imagining it?

"You betrayed me! And you're both going to pay for it!"It was her. She **was **back. I know for sure when she steps out of the closet.

"Ali? You're back!"

* * *

I wake up with a gasp. I'm still in Spencer's barn with the others. I'd been having the same reoccuring dream over and over again, but I still don't know why.

I'd thought it was real that time. I really thought Caleb and I were together. Until Alison was there.

I take a sip of Aria's beer and look around. All the others are asleep. I'm the only one who had an Ali nightmare.

I look up and see a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes through the window. But now just any blonde hair or any blue eyes.

Alison's.

At first, I think I'm dreaming, but, then, I pinch myself, and I see the person is still there, staring at me in horror, knowing I saw them.

"Alison!"


	18. Chapter 18:Find me if you cAn

Chapter 18:Find me if you cAn

"Alison!"I yelled, and she ran off."Wait, Ali!"I quickly made my way to the door, running after her. I need to talk to you! I need your help!"

I chased her for a while, still yelling.

We made it to an old oak tree when she abruptly stopped. I almost ran into her.

"Hanna, I miss you."she whispered."I can't talk. I have to go."Alison began to walk away, and I saw her face."I love you girls. I can't put you in danger."She took off, but, this time, I just stood there.

Was there any way this could even be happening?

* * *

Aria, Spencer, and Emily all woke up in Spencer's barn, because of the annoying buzzing sound Aria's phone was making.

"Sorry, guys."Aria muttered, tired.

"It's ok. We should probably get up, anyway. It's almost eleven."Spencer replied, yawning.

"Yeah. No big deal."Emily said.

"Man, I'm dizzy."All the girls took turns yawning.

"Aren't you going to see who that was?"Spencer pointed to Aria's phone.

"Oh, yeah. It was probably just my mom."She flipped her phone open.

"Wait, guys?"Emily yelled urgently."Where's Hanna?"

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Guess who didn't make it through the night? Good luck on your own, bitch. ~A"Read the text.

"What are we going to do!?"Emily started crying.

"No! She has to be here! She has to be somewhere! She can't be gone!"Aria started throwing things throughout the room. Spencer was the only one who remained calm, although she looked as though she might cry, too."You're not going to find her in the couch."

Aria ran outside of the barn"**Hanna! Hanna!**"

* * *

"We're not going to find her."Spencer said, tired."She's gone."

Her and the other girls had been searching for Hanna in and around the barn for over an hour.

"She can't be gone!"Aria screeched, sobbing.

"Why don't you care!?"Emily replied in the same tone.

"Guys, I **do **care. I **really, really **do."Tears welled up in her eyes."It's just, it seems like last night was a repeat of the night Alison died. What if..."

"Hanna's not dead! I know she's not!"

"She's still out there!"

"But what if she isn't!?"The girls stared at Spencer."What if all we can find is her body, if that!?"

Aria walked over to Spencer and glared in a way that made Spencer shiver. Even though Aria was a lot shorter than Spencer, Spencer felt small.

"Hanna isn't dead."she whispered."I know she isn't."

Without realizing it, they sorta made a consistent line. Aria, then Emily, and Spencer. Aria was always considered the small one, but, right now, she felt big. She was the leader.

They walked further into the woods behind the barn.

It seemed like at least another two hours before they reached a tall, old oak tree.

"Wait, guys. Stop."Spencer whispered."This is familiar. I remember it from somewhere."

"What? The tree?"Aria laughed a little.

"Yeah. I remember it, too."Emily replied."Alison brought us here once, remember?"

It seemed like it was yesterday to Emily. She could imagine Ali's sweet eyes and beautiful face.

_"Come on, guys!"Alison had exclaimed._

_"Are we there yet?"Hanna had moaned, eating a cookie._

_It was a breezy autumn night, and all the girls were exhausted._

_"Girls! Why so gloomy? You're ruining my mood. Think of this as an adventure. Have you ever been this far out in the woods?"_

_"We're not two, Ali."Aria sighed, flipping her pink-streaked hair._

_"Maybe we should go back."Spencer looked around._

_"I think Spencer's right. It's not safe out here."Emily whimpered._

_"We're almost there. What's the point of turning back, now?"_

_They pushed through some shrubs and found themselves in front of a tall oak._

_"We're here. That wasn't too hard, was it, Hanna? You're not going to puke, are you?"An unreadable look crossed Hanna's face._

_"I'm fine."_

_"We're seriously going to spend all night out here?"Spencer asked, setting down her sleeping bag and pillow._

_"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"No. It's just, what if-"_

_"Good."There was a short silence as Alison got something from her bag."HoHo, Aria?"Aria hesitantly took one from Alison."I wish Meredith was here, so we could throw a few at her, dont you?"_

_"Who?"The other girls asked._

_"No one."Aria said quickly, glaring at Ali._

_"Let's set up camp, girls!"_

_All of them had set up their tents, and Alison whispered into Emily's ear,"You weren't staring at my ass the whole way, were you?"_

_"No, of course not!"Emily gasped._

_"While we're out here, perverts like Toby Cavanagh can't find us."Ali announced to the others."And, now, even when we're apart, we'll be together."_

_Alison took out a knife from her pocket. All the other girls stepped away from her._

_"Relax. It's a carving knife."Aria had seen many horror movies, and could only imagine what Ali could do with a carving knife. She imagined Alison tracing her lips with the knife, but made the image slip from her mind._

_Alison took the knife and carved her name into the tall oak tree. She carefully handed it to Emily, and then Emily handed it to Spencer, and so on._

_"We'll always be together. Here, at least."_

Emily tought about later that night, how Alison and Hanna had played a prank on them. Hanna hadn't really seemed like the pranking type, so she thought Alison might have forced her to.

_"Guys, wake up!"Alison had screamed._

_"What?"Spencer whispered, tired._

_"It's Hanna. She's missing!"_

_"What do you mean, she's missing?"Aria asked._

_"She's gone. I woke up, and she wasn't here."Alison looked as though she might cry._

_"Don't worry, Ali. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. She couldn't have gone far. She's probably fine."_

_"That's the thing."A tear went down her face."I don't know if she will be."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I found this note when I woke up."_

_Aria took the note from Alison._

_"Guess who didn't make it through the night? Good luck on your own, bitch."Spencer read the note aloud._

_"Guys, did you hear that!?"Ali whimpered. There was twigs cracking, coming closer._

_"Do you think it's-"_

_"Whoever sent this note?"_

_The girls all held onto each other as the sound came closer._

_Finally, Hanna jumped out from behind the tree, screaming._

_Aria, Spencer, and Emily screeched at the top of their lungs._

_Alison got up and stood next to Hanna. They were both laughing, all though Hanna's seemed forced._

_"Fooled ya!"_

Emily flashed back to reality and ran to the tree.

"Guys, do you remember?"Spencer and Aria nodded."Help me!"They all scraped the moss off the tree.

"This is the one."Spencer whispered.

Their names were all carved into the tree.

"Aria, read the text again."

"Guess who didn't make it through the night? Good luck on you own, bitch. ~A"

"Hanna. She's around here somewhere. I know she is."

"What if-"

"No what ifs, Spencer! Remember the prank the pulled on us that night? She has to be around here!"

"You're right, Emily."Aria said, walking behind the tree and making a path."There's footprints."She still made the path with a stick so they could find their way back."I know she's around here-"She cut herself off with a scream.

They'd found Hanna, just not the way they'd wanted to.

Hanna was lying down on the ground, blood seeping out of her arm and lip. She had a note in her hand, and she looked pale.

"Is she dead?"Spencer asked quietly.

Emily bent down and put her head on her chest.

"She's still breathing. We don't have much time."

"Wait, the note. In her hand. What does it say?"

"See what you can do with a carving knife? Do what I say, and she'll live. ~A"

* * *

**Author's note:Ok, so this really has nothing to do with this chapter, but who do you guys think is ~A, and why? Comment in the reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19:SAve me

Chapter 19:SAve me

"Oh my God. Hanna!"Spencer screamed."Hanna, wake up!"

"What do we do!?"Emily squeaked.

"Call 911!"Aria yelled.

Spencer started to dial when she got a text.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's a back side to everything. After all, no one can find you out here. ~A"

"There's a back side to everything?"Spencer took the note from Emily."There's a back side to everything!"She flipped the note over.

"Take her back to the barn, and leave her there, alone. Don't tell anyone, or else."

* * *

"Guys, are you sure we should listen to ~A?"Emily asked.

"We have to, Em."Aria said."It's our only choice."

"I better not end up carrying a dead body."Spencer muttered.

"Ok. Set her on the couch."Spencer dropped Hanna onto her soft couch.

"This had better work."

The girls left and went to Spencer's house, waiting.

"Come back in an hour. I'll be done with her by then. Xoxo. ~A"Read a note on Spencer's window. She quickly tore it down.

"Maybe we could watch through the window and see if we can see ~A!"Aria exclaimed.

"I wish, but the barn is too far away for us to actually tell who it is."

"Damn."

* * *

I wake up, and my vision is blurry. Someone is standing over me. I scream.

I feel something come out of my arm:A needle.

"Get the hell out!"Someone else screams.

I sit up too fast, and see black sposts as the first person runs from the barn.

"Hanna, you're going to be ok."The second says."I told you not to follow me. I knew this was going to happen."Alison flips her hoodie off her head."Why did you follow me?"

Why **did **I follow her? Did I even follow her? I couldn't quite remember. I think I stood there for a while, then took a few steps past that tree...I might have seen Alison again after that and screamed her name...She might have yelled to turn back, and then someone else was there, possibly the same person that was in here.

"I don't know."is all I can force out.

"You'll be safe here, as long as I'm with you. We only have ten minutes left to ourselves. The others will come then, but I don't want them to know I was here. Can you keep that secret for me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She sits there for a while stroking my hair and talking about how proud she was of me and what it was like to be missing for so long.

I tell her about what happened during the time she was gone.

"Dead? Do I look dead to you?"she asks after I tell her how Maya's family had found her body.

"Then who was it?"

"That's a secret I have to keep."

"What about ~A?"

"That bitch is on my nerves. I'll try to take care of it."

"Alison...Who is ~A?"

"They're closer than you think. That's all I can tell you right now."She takes a sip of beer and starts walking towards the door. She sets the bottle on a chair by the door."Good night."Alison says as she walks out the door and I slowly drift into sleep.

* * *

When I wake up again, the girls are standing over me.

"Oh my God! She's awake! Hanna's awake!"Spencer screams as she cries tears of delight.

Aria hugs me tight and Emily squeals.

"I'm so glad you're ok!"Aria says.

"Me too...I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Really? What about?"Emily asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's cool. Whenever you're ready, we're here."

"Hanna...Why were you in the woods last night?"Spencer asks quietly and Aria smacks her arm.

"What?"

"We found you...really far into the woods...By the tree Alison took us to the one time."

"Wait, so that wasn't a dream?"

"Hanna, what's going on?"

"I woke up...and Alison was out there staring through the window. I chased her into the woods, and the rest was really blurry."

"Hanna, you were drunk."

"You were hallucinating."

"Alison's dead."

"Is she?"I question them."What if, really, she's been right under our noses the whole time and we've just been too foolish to notive?"

"They found her body."

"What it isn't hers? What if they just assumed it was because it looked that way?"

"Hanna, stop."Aria pleads."What you saw couldn't have been real. You were drunk and hallucinating what you wanted to see."

"Do you really think I **wanted **to see Alison after everything she's done to us!?"

"Hanna..."

"You know what!? Just, screw it! I'm leaviing. If you guys don't believe me, then why do I even bother!?"

"Hanna, wait!"I slowly turn around."When we found you out there, you could have been dead. You were seriously bleeding."

"I don't even care anymore."I storm to the door, where I see the beer bottle on the chair. I pick it up, and quietly say"Proof."

* * *

**Author's note:Okay, I'm gonna go on a quick rant. Someone commented that they were confused about the last chapter and they didn't like it. First of all, _rude!_ Second off, the chapter was supposed to confuse you! That was sorta the point! Pretty much all Pretty Little Liars is is confusing you and making you think things that probably aren't true! And if you didn't like the chapter, don't say so! It's uncalled for and just plain mean. If you didn't like it, just keep it to yourself, because I honestly don't want to know! It hurts! Would you really go up to someone and just say that you don't like them or what they wrote!? No, I thought not. So don't do it here. I don't wanna know if you didn't like it. I want constructive criticism, not people just saying that they don't like my writing. It's so rude and hurtful. If you don't like it, don't read it. Ok? You know who you are. Alright. I'm done. Peace.**


	20. Chapter 20:The best night ever? YeAh, ri

Chapter 20:The best night ever? YeAh, right!

It's been a few days since I've talked to any of the girls. I think it's because I'm still mad at them for not believing me about Alison, but it might just be that I'm afraid. The more time I spend with them, it seems, the more texts I get from ~A. I've spent a lot of my time with Caleb, trying to get him to stay in Rosewood. He seems pretty determined to leave, but I don't know why.

"Hey, sorry about that."Caleb says, kissing me."I needed to take that." He'd just gotten a call from his mom.

"It's ok."I reply. He sits down next to me and grabs my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Hanna. I know you better than anyone else. I can tell when something's up. You're upset, and you haven't been with your posse in a while."

"Ok, they're not a posse."

"Not the point."I sigh.

"We got in a fight."

"About what?"I try to find the right words to explain to him without sounding crazy.

"Would you believe me if I said I saw Alison?"

"Alison DiLaurentis? The dea-Never mind."

"Yes, the 'dead' one."

"Wow, Hanna..."

"You don't believe me either, do you?"

"Hanna, are you sure that-"

"See? This is exactly what happened with them! I can't believe this!"I get up.

"No, Hanna. If you say you saw Alison, then I believe you. I just think it's a little weird."

"Thank you."

"Is anything else bothering you?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...It's just...Someone said that ~A was back."

"What? Who?"

"That police officer. Wilden, I think his name was."

"Well, he lied. Mona's gone. She can't bother us, now."

There's a silence between us, as I stare at him, obviously pissed.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a week."

"I'm going to miss you so much, you don't even understand."

"Of course I do. I'll miss you twice as much."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Are you challenging me?"He walks over to me.

"Maybe."I flirtatiously twirl my hair. He kisses me hard and passionately, not stopping to take a breath. I pull away."Ok, you win."

"I thought so."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"No, actually. I have plans."There's sarcasm in his voice. I give him a look."Of course I am."

"Do you wanna come over again tomorrow?"

"Sure."He kisses my cheek."I've gotta go. Lucas is expecting me."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."He grabs his bag and walks out the door.

I smile. Tomorrow is going to be great. The best. I don't care what the girls think. Maybe they aren't really my friends. All I do know is that I'm going to have a great time with Caleb, and it will be a night to remember.

I get a text.

"Careful, Hanna! Remember your mission! Caleb can't leave! Just imagine how much that would hurt you! And him! ~A"

* * *

"Hanna, it's Spencer. Please call me back, when you get this message. I know you're really upset, but we need to talk. It's important. If you can, come to my place. The other girls are already here. I really hope you decide to come. And, Hanna, I'm really sorry. Please call back. Bye."I listen to yet another message from Spencer. Delete.

I'd gotten at least five from each of them. I want to forgive them, I'm just not ready to.

And why should I let them ruin my night with Caleb?

He's coming over in less than half an hour, and I need it to be perfect. I made sure my mother wouldn't be home, lets just say, for a few days. The scented candles in my room are the perfect aroma. It's just me, Caleb, and my room. Nothing else. No one can bother us. Perfect. Ok, so, yeah. We all know what's coming, right?

I hear the doorbell ring and look at the clock.

Holy shit! He's early!

I throw on the outfit I'd planned and answer the door, but Caleb isn't standing there. Lucas is.

"Um...Are you busy?"he asks. Ok, maybe I should have made sure it was Caleb before wearing the sluttiest outfit I have to answer the door.

"No, not really. Just waiting for Caleb."I blush.

"Right..."

"Um, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about the night Caleb got hit."I tense.

"This can wait."I try to slam the door, but he stops it with his foot.

"I'm getting closer to finding out who was in the car."

"Did you tell Caleb?"

"No."

"Then I don't want to know."

"I got the license plate."

"Send it to me. I don't want you to be here when Caleb comes. Then I'll have to explain."

"Ok."He starts to walk away."Hanna?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful who you trust."He sprints to his car.

Minutes later, Caleb comes. This time, I make sure it's him.

I answer the door, and grab his hand, whispering in his ear,"Hello, honey."

"Hi."He sounds a little surprised as his eyes widen.

"Come in."He slowly walks into my house."We have the place all to ourselves."

* * *

"Hanna, are you sure you wanna-"

"Why not? My mom's out of town and you're leaving in a few days. We need to enjoy each other while we can."I smile."Do you have-"

"Yes."

"Good."

Caleb strokes my hair as we stare intensely at each other. Our faces come together in perfect harmony and I feel the hair on the back of his neck in between my fingers.

I pull the covers over our heads, and he laughs. He knows I've been cautious since he got hit.

"You should stay for the night."I whisper later, as we lay there and he kisses my neck.

"I was waiting for you to ask."he replies. I giggle.

"We're going to have such a great time."

"I already am."

We kiss more hungrily.

Then, my phone rings.

"I'm so sorry."

"No. It's fine."I look at my phone and sigh."Who is it?"

"Spencer. **Again.**"

"You still mad at them?"

"No, Caleb."I give him a look.

"Well, sorry for asking."I let the phone continue to ring. It eventually stops, and then starts again. Some people just don't know how to give up."Aren't you going to get that?"

"Do I have to?"

"I would say no, but you should at least talk to them."

I sigh again and answer my phone.

"Hanna, call me back. I'm really sorry. We-"

"Spencer, you're not leaving a voicemail."

"Oh! Hanna! I'm so glad you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it. What do you want?"

"We're all really sorry we didn't believe you, but something big happened. We need to talk to you as soon as possible. In person."

"Well, I just want to let you know, I've only gotten one ~A text since I stopped talking to you guys, and they pretty much congratulated me."Ok, maybe that part was a lie."Maybe it's best that we all stay away from each other."

"Hanna, can you please just come over? It's important!"

"Yeah. Today's not looking too good. Tomorrow isn't either."I hang up.

"I thought you said ~A was gone?"Caleb whispers. I open my mouth, surprised. I'd gotten so mad, I'd forgotten he was still here.

"Caleb, I can explain."

"You lied to me?"

"I was trying to protect you. I don't need you getting hurt again."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how. I don't want to lose anyone else. I just ruined this, didn't I? I can't believe-"He interrupts me with a long kiss."What was that for?"

"I'd do the same thing for you."

* * *

I wake up and look over towards Caleb, my eyes still half closed.

"Hey, are you awake?"There's no reply. I sigh, and force my eyes open. Caleb isn't there.

I sit up abruptly."Caleb! Caleb!"I wrap a blanket around myself and grab the knife I kept in my drawer since the whole ~A thing began, just in case."Caleb! Where are you!?"

I hear a creaking noise come from the bathroom."Caleb? Is that you?"

I slowly creep up to the bathroom door. I open it quickly and jump inside.

Caleb stands there, washing his hands. I drop the knife in relief.

"Jeez. I was just going to the bathroom."He holds his wet hands up in surrender.

"You scared me. I didn't know where you went."

"Well, I'm here, and we're both ok."

"Wait, did you hear that?"There's more creaking noises from downstairs."Caleb, someone else is in here."

"Relax. I'm sure it's nothing."

"~A is still out there~"

"Hanna, you're being paranoid. Lets go back to your room."I grab the knife off the floor and he slowly takes me back to my room.

We lay in my bed, and he falls asleep quickly, but I can't. I still hear noises. Someone's down there.

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, the knife in my hand.

I hear a click and my eyes pop open.

Someone unlocked my door. I was right.

I pretend to be asleep anyway, and grip the knife tighter.

The footsteps are coming closer, and I open one eye just wide enough to see a hooded figure standing over me. I feel my hand make sure the balnket is still around me, so I won't be completely naked, and grip the knife tighter.

I can feel them looking at me, and then their hand is over my mouth. I scream and stab their hand. They yelp and I get out of the bed. I keep the knife up high, ready to strike again.

~A runs towards me, and I try to hit them again, missing. They knock the knife from my hand, and I'm left powerless.

Their hands are now over my mouth, and I'm having trouble breathing. I try to pry them off of me, but it's useless.

"Caleb!"I try to scream. They begin to pull me out of the room, and everything starts to get blurry."Caleb!"

Caleb's eyes pop open, and he jumps out of the bed, running towards me and ~A.

"Let her go!"he screams. ~A throws me to the ground, and I begin to cough. I hear Caleb curse under his breath.

The two begin to fight, and I breathe enough to stand up. I see my knife just beside my door, and slowly crawl over to it, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. I grab it and crawl back over to ~A.

I stab them in the back as hard as I can.

They crumble, and I shudder, tears coming to my eyes.

"Caleb..."

"Hanna, lets go. We can go to Emily's or Spencer's."

"But...They'll know that we...And we're fighting."

"It doesn't matter. Grab something to wear and you can change in the car."I nod, sobbing. I quickly do as he says and we run to his car.

He drives as I change in the back seat.

We end up going to Emily's.

I ring the doorbell, still crying. Caleb pulls me close.

Emily answers, tired.

"Hel-Hanna!"She brightens."What are you doing here!?"Then, she sees I'm sobbing."What's wrong?"

"It's a long story."Caleb answers for me."Can we just spend the night here?"

"Yeah. Of course. Come in."

"Thank you."I manage to say.

As we walk inside Emily whispers to me,"Hanna, what the hell is going on?"Caleb goes to set up the couch for us to sleep on."Your hands!"

"I was with Caleb. We were in my room. Then, I woke up, and he wasn't there."I quickly explain everything else that happened.

"Hanna...I'm so sorry."

"I stabbed them."I feel more tears streaming down my cheeks."Emily, I think they're dead."She gives me a hug, and I cry into her shoulder."I might have killed someone."

* * *

**Author's note:Sorry I haven't posted for a while! Very busy! I hope you guys like this one better than the last two! Haleb sex...Perfect. I'm sorry. Haha.**


	21. Chapter 21:Nothing's ever that simple in

Chapter 21:Nothing's ever that simple in Rosewood

"Hanna. Hanna, wake up."someone says. I look up, my eyes half open, and see Caleb.

"Hey."I whisper.

"I have to leave, ok? Lucas needs me at his house, and I just wanted to let you know so you didn't freak out."

"Ok. Thanks."I give him a kiss on the cheek."Have fun."

He walks out the door, and I stand up, making my way to Emily's room.

She's sitting on her bed, awake.

"Good morning."she says.

"Not really."I reply."It took the longest time for me to get back to sleep last night, and then I had nightmares about-"

"Ssh. My mom's probably getting ready. I don't want her to hear."

I'd forgotten Emily's mom had even come home from Ohio. I mean, how **could **I remember with everything going on?

"Caleb left."

"I know."We stare at each other awkwardly for a while."You should probably take a shower. Or at least wash your hands."

"Yeah, ok."I head towards her bathroom."Em, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have believed you."

"Why would any of you believe me?"

"No reason. I just know you can't lie to us. If she was fake, you would have known."I glance at her.

"Neither can you."I say, knowing she's keeping something from me.

She tightens up a bit.

"You should clean up. We'll talk after."

* * *

"As far as my mom knows, you were over all night."Emily says to me from outside the bathroom door.

"Why would she think that?"I ask, washing conditioner out of my hair.

"She was drunk, so she wasn't sure why you were here this morning. I just told her that you were here since six."

"Wow."I laughed."Hey, Em. Do you have any clothes I can borrow? I really don't want your mom to see the blood stains. Talk about a bad impression."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back."I hear her walk away and I turn the water off, wrapping a towel around myself.

I quicklyget out and start looking through the drawers by her mirror.

"Come on. It has to be here. There has to be something."I open the last drawer and find what I was looking for."Yes!"

There, in front of me, was all the old stuff of Alison's that Emily had:Bracelets, earrings, cards, you name it. It was there.

I notice something new there:An empty beer bottle. My lips tighten. It was the one from that night:The night they didn't believe me. I quickly stash it and a few of the cards into my bag.

"Hanna?"Emily knocks on the door."Can I come in?"

"One second!"I start to panic as I put the last of the things in my bag, leaving the drawer empty, and quicly got a hairbrush out of a different drawer.

"Hanna?"Emily tries to open the door."Are you going to let me in or not?"

I open the door and start brushing my hair.

"Isn't my hair a little more important than..."Emily hands me a pair of skinny jeans and a floral top.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"What were you doing in here?"

"Brushing my hair...Duh."

"Right."

"Can you come back to my house with me? I really don't want to be there alone, anymore."

"Sure."She smiles."I'd do anything for you."

* * *

I open the door to my house cautiously. I really didn't want to see a dead body, but I had to get Alison's things from Emily's house here, where they could be hidden.

"Thanks for coming with me."I whisper.

"No problem."Emily replies."If it makes you feel any better, you can stay at my house until your mom gets back."

"That'd be nice."Emily squeezes my hand.

We walk up the stairs together.

I see a huge puddle of blood and start to walk towards my room. Emily stays close behind.

But the blood was all I saw.

I hear my phone chime in my pocket.

"They're gone."I turn towards Emily."They're not here."

I open the text message.

"Now you see me, now you don't. ~A"

* * *

**Author's note:No school today(YAY), so I decided I might as well post a new chapter. This chapter may be a little confusing. Trust me, it's supposed to be. Like, where is ~A? Is ~A dead? Is there more than one ~A? Why did Hanna take Emily/Alison's stuff? I hope you guys like it, though! Oh, and all will be explained...Eventually. ~L**


	22. Chapter 22:Secrets All Around

Chapter 22:Secrets All Around

"I don't understand! How could they be gone!?"Emily whimpers.

"I don't know, Emily!"I rub my temples."I'm not a mind-reader!"

"What?"

"Never mind."I sigh."Maybe they're not dead. Maybe they just got hurt."

"I don't know if that's possible."

"This is insane. I can't believe this is happening to me."I look at Emily with wild eyes."You know what? I'll just go to Caleb's. That will help, right?"

"Yeah, probably."Emily looks at her phone."I have to go to Spencer's. Do you want to come?"

"No. I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to drive you to Caleb's?"

"Sure. Why not?"

After a long ride, Emily finally drops me off. I let her drive away and then head towards the window. I climb up, and open it with one hand, hopping inside.

"Caleb, are you here?"

"Yeah."He walks over."What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."I grab his hand.

"Did you get the stuff?"

"Yes. She made it so obvious. I thought she would have at least moved the stuff into a different room after the first time."

"Are you sure they don't know what's going on?"

"I'm positive."I smile."They're oblivious."

* * *

Emily parked her car in front of the Hastings' house. She told Spencer she'd meet her and Aria here so they could figure things out.

Emily opened the door and walked up to Spencer's room, saying a quick hello to Mrs. Hastings.

"Spence! It's me!"She knocked on Spencer's door. Spencer quickly came over and let Emily inside. Emily sat on Spencer's bed next to Aria.

"We were just talking about, well, you know."Aria explained.

"When are we going to tell Hanna?"Spencer asked angrily.

"When she trusts us again."Aria snapped.

"She's getting there."emily said."She came to my house last night with Caleb."

"Why?"

Emily explained everything to Aria and Spencer.

"We should tell her. We can't keep secrets from her, anyway."Spencer urged.

"She needs some time. A lot happened to her."Aria replied.

"And it's all our fault."

"Listen, everything that happened that night, and to her, was not our fault. It's Alison's."

"So now we're playing the blame game?"Emily looked at them."I agree that we need to tell Hanna about what happened when she left. It's big, and she needs to know."Emily paused for a moment."Bur, right now, she just needs some space."

There was a long silence.

"She doesn't trust us anymore."


	23. Chapter 23:LAst goodbyes?

Chapter 23:LAst goodbyes?

"They won't find out. I promise."I whisper to Caleb.

"How do you know?"Caleb questions, standing up."What if they do?"

"They won't."I stand up next to Caleb."They don't even suspect anything. This is completely out of the blue."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"Did you get to look at the stuff, yet?"Caleb gestures to my bag. He means the things I stole from Emily's house. The stuff that used to be Alison's.

"Only some of it."Caleb glances at me."Relax. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."He sits down on the couch again, and I sit next to him.

"Now, for more important matters...You're leaving me, alone, with all the crazy people."

"You could always come with me."

"I would love to, but I don't think your parents would like that very much."I luahg, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Of course they would. Who wouldn't love you?"We exchange a quick kiss.

So, now, I sit next to him on the couch, looking into his eyes. His perfect, brown eyes.

Oh, great. Now, we're all caught up. I don't even know what's going to happen, now.

But one thing I do know for sure, is that things will never be the same.

* * *

Not much happened in the few days before Caleb leaves. I tried to convince him to stay, but he insisted he couldn't. we also looked through Alsion's stuff together, and found exactly what we were looking for.

What is it? I can't tell you...**Yet**. It could be fatal to our survival. But you'll find out...Eventually.

Now, I stand at the airport, wishing Caleb didn't have to leave.

"I'm going to miss you so much."I whisper, trying not to get emotional.

Really, right now, Caleb is my only friend. How do I know I can trust the girls when they're obviously keeping something from me?

"I know."Caleb replies."I'll miss you more."

"Ok, we are not doing this again."I laugh. Caleb smiles."Promise me you'll come back soon?"

"It will be sooner than you think."

"Or even further away."I fell myself start to tear up, and then start sobbing."You have no idea how lonely I'm going to be without you!"

"Hey...Hey...Don't cry."Caleb wipes a few tears from my eyes."I love you."He kisses me, and I feel a bit better, yet worse. It makes me feel as though maybe it won't be so long, but it will only make me miss him more.

"I love you, too."

Someone says something over a loudspeaker, and Caleb sighs.

"That's my flight."We kiss again, and he starts to walk away, waving."Goodbye, Hanna."

"Bye, Caleb."

Once he's out of sight, I walk to my car. I sit in the drivers seat, and look in the mirror. I immediately start crying, resting my head on the steering wheel. Once I force myself to stop crying, I look in the mirror again, wipe my tears, and put on some mascara. I smile at myself, but cry again, anyway.

I pull out my phone and get a voicemail. I stop crying while I begin to talk.

"Hey, I know we're still mad at each other..."I start, and begin to sob."But I made a huge mistake, and I need a friend right now. I need you in my life, to help me through this. If you can, please come to the airport. Bring the others, if you want. I don't care. As long as you're here. I need you...Um, bye."I hang up the phone and get out of my car, leaning against it.

I need someone in my life, after all.

Don't I?

* * *

I got back into my car about half an hour later, still waiting for her to come. She wasn't going to. What was I thinking? As if she would! Why would she trust me, anyway? They still believe I lied about seeing Alison.

I start my car, about to leave, and see her dark blue car pull in. I smile.

She **does **care.

I see her get out of her car, and get out of mine, too. She runs up to me.

"Hanna!"Aria yells, throwing her arms around me."I'm so sorry."

"I'm so glad you came."I cry into her shoulder."I let him leave, Aria."

Aria looks at me with wide eyes. I stare back. She looks as though she wants to scream"**What the hell were you thinking!?**"

But she knew I'd tried. She knew about ~A and Caleb's determination to leave and see his family in California.

Instead of yelling, she whispers,"I'm so sorry." Aria holds me tight."We'll figure this out. Trust me."


	24. Chapter 24:A is for Alive

Chapter 24:A is for Alive

I decided to stay at Aria's that night, for moral support. She said it would be just the two of us, so that we could figure this out.

But I wanted something else.

"Invite the others. I think we need to talk about our sleepover." I whisper.

Aria calls the others, while I sit on her bed. I suddenly wonder if she had anything of Alison's. I wouldn't dare look right now, in fear that she would see me.

I pull out my phone, as well, and text Caleb.

"Call me when your plane lands. I know they won't have wi-fi. Xx ~Hanna" I hit send, and Aria enters the room.

"Em and Spence are coming. We have something we need to tell you. You deserve to know." Aria says quietly.

"I know." I reply.

"You-You do?" Aria looks me in the eyes, obviously frightened.

"Please. I can tell when you three are keeping secrets." I smile. "Besides, I already know what it is."

* * *

Sure, I felt like a creep saying I already knew the girls' secret.

But, hello? Beer bottle, anyone? Why _else _would Emily have it?

Once the other two come, I hear Aria whisper to them urgently that I'd said I already knew. I couldn't help but laugh.

Then, I remember Caleb, and want to cry again.

I'd let him leave, and now he was going to be miserable.

They come inside, but my smile wobbles.

"Are you ok?" Emily asks, sitting down next to me. I shake my head, bursting into tears.

"~A told me not to let Caleb leave." I say between sobs.

"Hanna..." Spencer starts. "No...You didn't..."

I nod.

"I let him leave. We're both going to live in hell."

"Han, I'm so sorry." Emily whispers, petting my hair, and holding me close. I manage to stop crying, and sit up straight.

"So, what do you guys need to tell me?" I wipe the last few tears from my eyes.

"It can wait." Emily urges.

"No, I'm fine."

"Just tell her, Spence." Aria says.

"After you left my barn, when we didn't believe you..." Spencer pauses, probably deciding how to word it. "We saw someone chase after you. We thought it was ~A, so we went and chased them." Spencer purses her lips. "Once we caught up to them, I grabbed them, and we saw Alison, under the black hoodie. We, well, at least I was too shocked to move. Ali squealed, got up, and said, 'Stay away from me. I'm trying to keep you safe.'"

At first, I was a little too shocked to speak. They stare at me with wide eyes. Of course Alison was alive, and of course that's what the girls had to tell me: I already knew that.

But why had Alison chased after me? Was it because she wanted to tell me something important?

"I knew you guys would tell me eventually that I was right."

We all came in for a huge hug.

Hopefully, I had some real friends.

* * *

"You guys know that I missed you, right?" I whisper as we lie on Aria's bed.

"Of course we do." Aria replies drunkenly.

We all laugh, vodka in hand.

"What do you think ~A will do?" I slur slowly. "About Caleb?"

The other girls grow silent, and look around.

"I don't know..." Spencer says.

"If you don't, then who does?" Emily almost spills her vodka on her head.

"~A." Aria answers simply. We all stare at each other awkwardly. Then, Aria gets up and walks toward a desk her mom bought for her recently. She pulls open the drawer and takes something out of it. "Speaking of ~A..." She walks back to us and opens her palm. She had a doll head: One of the ones ~A wanted us to find. "I found mine when I got this. It was already inside. I don't know how ~A would know what desk I was ging to get, or that I was getting one at all, but it was in the drawer. Just thank goodness my mother didn't see, or..." Aria wags her finger around. "She would have called that store and they'd be in some serious trouble."

"How many more do we need to find?" Spencer yawns.

"Well, we have mine, Aria's, and Emily's, so...Two."

"Two?" Aria makes a confused look.

"Yeah. Spencer's and Alison's."

The others look at me like I'm crazy.

"Han..."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. So I guess one."

We all bend over in drunken laughter.

All of our phones make beeping noise and we give each other worried expressions.

"Laugh while you can, bitches. You only have so much time before _everything _goes wrong. ~A" We all read.

I turn, and swear I see someone turn around the corner quickly, as if they're trying to stay hidden, from outside the window.

* * *

**Author's note: So, I tried to post this yesterday, but it wouldn't save, which really pissed me off, so I was just like "Screw it. I'll do it tomorrow." And, for all of you who are confused, there are certain parts that you aren't supposed to understand that will be explained later. But if you don't understand _anything _from the story, please reread the _whole _thing, and you will understand what you are supposed to. Thanks. So, do you guys think Alison is alive? Who do you think ~A is? ~L**


	25. Chapter 25: Weeks of wAiting

Chapter 25:Weeks of wAiting

For the next week, we had sleepovers at each others houses, got drunk, and shared stories about our lives.

Caleb hadn't texted or called me _once_, and I was getting worried. The other girls assured me that it was just that he couldn't find wi-fi yet, and that he would get to me as soon as he could, but, how would they know? They were just a bunch of drunk freaks.

We didn't hear anything from ~A, and we still need to find the last head. I have a hunch on where it might be, but the other girls would find it ridiculous. You don't need to have a brain to know that.

Overall, everything was going downhill. For me, at least. The other girls seemed find. But I'm sure they have their secret feelings of loss and sadness: We all do, right?

Now, it's just Aria and I sitting in my house. Emily and Spencer already left, but Aria was staying over again. She didn't feel like talking to Ella about why she was late for dinner the other night, or how Mike needed someone to drive him to lacrosse.

"Now that it's just the two of us..." Aria starts. "I'm not so sure about Caleb, anymore. I mean, it's been a week, and he still hasn't texted you. Has it occurred to you that he might be in trouble?"

Of course it had. It was all I was ever thinking about. I gained at least ten pounds over it, just last night.

"Yeah. It's worrying me, too." My stomach churns as I speak. "And the fact that ~A is still out there, even thought they aren't saying anything is just creepy."

"I know." Aria shivers.

I start to shake, and feel sick.

"I'll be right back." I head to the bathroom, not looking over to see what Aria thought.

I know what's coming.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl looked into the mirror. Her heart-shaped lips had lost all their color, her head was throbbing, and her face was white: Even more pale than usual. Her hair seemed limp, and she swore she looked live a figureless stick: And not in the good, skinny way.

She frowned. The girl looked nothing like she usually did. She was the most popular girl at her school, and she was wearing sweats!

Of course, everyone at her school would miss her. They had to, didn't they?

She was supposed to move today, but she'd have to tell her mother to get her a ticket for a different flight, next week, or maybe even the week after, depending on how sick she was.

The girl sighed. She was moving to Rosewood. She knew it was a huge risk. What if someone recognized her?

But it would be worth it.

She could finally figure things out. She would befriend Hanna Marin and her posse, of course. Hanna was the most popular girl at her school, or so she heard.

Her icy blue eyes stared back at her as she slowly formed a smile on her lips. She would do great in Rosewood. It would be even better than her old school. Maybe she'd even see her brother, there. Or meet a hot boy. She wouldn't have the same problems she did when she first came here. She was such a loser before, with braces and glasses and a huge stomach. She'd changed.

Her stomach started grumbling and she immediately knew what was coming. The only good thing about being sick was losing weight without having to try.

She leaned over the toilet, and gagged out all the barf inside of her.

* * *

I close the door, hoping Aria won't be able to hear through it.

I bend over and hold onto the toilet.

_No, Hanna. Don't do this to yourself. You can't. Not again._

I start to throw up. And I can't stop.

It was strange, though. I didn't have to try: It was almost natural.

"Hanna, are you ok?" Aria asks and knocks on the door. "Hanna?"

Instead of answering, I try to hold the rest of the bile in my mouth, failing miserably, and letting it spew all over the toilet, just as Aria walks in. She gasps. "Hanna..."

I feel myself tearing up. "You don't understand."

"I thought you stopped."

"I did." I sigh. "I've been gaining weight since Caleb left, and I just can't control it, anymore."

Aria walks me out of the bathroom, and sits me down.

"I can't let you do this to yourself." Aria grabs my hands.

"I'm not _trying _to." I insist. "I think there's something wrong with me."

I stand up and look into the mirror in my room. I swear, this top makes me look fat.

I lift up my shirt, and Aria screams.

"_Hanna!_" She covers her eyes. "Don't _flash _me!"

"I'm not." I frown.

Aria gets up and stands next to me.

She looks at me, and her eyes fill with horror.

"Hanna..."


	26. Chapter 26: BreAk in

Chapter 26: BreAk in

That night, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Caleb. What would happen if he was avoiding me so tha he could break up with me?

I couldn't close my eyes. It was all just too much to digest.

I swear I see someone walk around the corner. I bolt upright.

I feel the same feeling I got the night Caleb and I had sex.

"Aria!" I whisper urgently, walking over to her and shaking her lightly.

"Wake up!"

Aria slowly stirs.

"What?" She mumbles.

"~A is here." I start to panic.

"No, they're not, Hanna. You're just being paranoid." Aria sits up.

"No, I'm not. I saw them."

We're silent. The only sound we can hear is our own breathing.

"Hanna, I don't think-" Aria starts.

"Ssh." I put my finger to my lips.

We stand still, and, at first, hear nothing. Aria opens her mouth to say something when we hear it: A huge _crash._

We creep over to the kitchen, where the crash came from.

"Hello?" Aria whispers, her voice quivering. "Ms. Marin?"

"Ssh!" I hush Aria again.

We see broken plates and glass all over the floor.

_Bang!_

Glass shatters.

Aria screams and we hit the floor.

"I told you." Is all that I can force out. Tears stream down Aria's face.

"We're gonna die." She whimpers.

"No, we're not." I grab her hand. "It's going to be ok."

_Bang!_

Aria and I back up against the wall. The person pulls the trigger again, and we hear a loud _click, _but nothing happens.

They try again, and the same metallic voice I'd heard in the hospital says, "Dammit! I knew I should have reloaded!"

The back door opens and closes, and Aria and I stand up. I turn on the lights and we walk to the back door. I lock it and kick the gun on the floor. My mom hurries down the stairs.

"Are you girls ok!?" She grabs me and holds me close.

"Yeah. We're fine." I say, even though Aria clearly isn't.

"I heard a gun go off." She looks at the gun on the floor. "Is that it?"

"I think so." Aria pipes up.

My mom bends down to grab it, but I step in front of her.

"Mom! No! Don't touch it!"

"Why not?" She makes a confused face.

"You can call the police and they can have it searched for finger prints."

"Ok." My mom grabs the telephone. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I smile and she walks up the stairs, phone pressed to her ear.

My phone chimes, as does Aria's.

"Maybe next time, bitches. ~A"

"Hanna." Aria whispers. I turn to see what she's looking at.

There, standing by the broken window, is a dark, shady figure staring at us.

* * *

"Yes, Em. We're fine, I swear." I say into my phone.

I stand outside and kick at the shards of glass on the ground.

Police lights shine brightly behind me, some of the sirens still on. Widen and some other cops had gone inside to see if they could find any clues to who might have broken in. An ambulance wails in the distance, probably coming for Aria. One of the bullets had clipped her shoulder.

"But didn't one of the shots hit Aria?" Emily asks.

"Yes, but it's not major. She's going to be fine."

"That's good." I can practically hear Emily bite her lip. _Ouch. _"I think we all need to talk. About...~A. This is getting seriously dangerous."

"I agree." I watch as the ambulance pulls into my driveway and take Aria away on one of those gurneys. "Things are going way too far. ~A needs to be stopped."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." I look towards Aria to see her waving for me to come over. "Listen, I have to go. We'll talk later." I hang up and run into the ambulance with Aria.

"I'll meet you girls there." My mom says, still on the phone.

"Ok." I grab Aria's hand.

Two guys close the doors and sit with us, but don't pay attention to us at all. They're too busy talking about some bitchy nurses who totally burned another nurse.

"Hanna, what's going to happen?" Aria sounds like she's about to cry.

"Everything's going to be ok."

"But what about ~A?"

"Don't worry." I squeeze her hand. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

The next day, Emily and Spencer met Aria and I in Aria's hospital room.

"Ok, guys. I got this totally creepy text last night." Spencer shivers.

"Me too." Aria squeaks. I glance at her, confused. She hadn't told me she got any other texts. "Look." Aria shoves her phone in my face.

"Have you seen Ezra lately? I thought not. Maybe there's a reason you're not the only one who hasn't heard from your boyfriend lately. ~A"

"I got one like that, too." I say. I had only gotten it just before I came in this morning. I didn't think it was anything important. "See?" I give my phone to the other girls.

"Poor Hanna! Haven't you heard from Caleb lately? Maybe he's just sick of you. Or maybe there's another reason your boyfriend isn't talking to you. ~A"

"Here's mine." Spencer hands her phone to me to pass around.

"Hey, Spence! Have you visited Toby lately? I didn't think so. Maybe you should have. Ask Hanna or Aria! ~A"

"Now that I think about it, I got something similar." Emily adds. We stare at her questioningly. "Well, sorta." Emily smiles awkwardly.

"Em! I've missed you! Feeling lonely? Don't worry about it. You won't be the only one for long! ~A"

"Guys, what does this mean?" Aria squeals.

"I'm not sure." I shudder.

"Oh my gosh, I need to go to Toby's house! What if he's in trouble!?"

Spencer rushes to the door, just as all of our phones make sounds. We each gulp and our eyes widen.

"Girls! Sorry I missed you last night! I could have ended your misery before it started. You have one day left. Get that doll head by tomorrow morning. ~A"

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in _forever! _I hope you like this, though! I also have a question for you! Do any of you watch Teen Wolf? Please comment if you do! I started writing a fanfiction a while ago for the show, but I'm not sure if anyone will read it! So _please _say something if you watch Teen Wolf and would read my fanfiction! Xx ~L**


	27. Chapter 27:CAll me

Chapter 27: CAll me

Spencer makes an exasperated sigh and walks out the door.

I look at the other girls.

Emily nervously plays with a string hanging off her shirt. Aria bites her nails. My nails dig into the palm of my hand.

"I should go." I mutter.

"No, Hanna. Stay." Aria whispers.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to be somewhere. And Emily will take care of you." I smile.

"Ok. Fine." Aria crosses her arms and winces.

I walk out the door as my phone buzzes.

I groan. Why would anyone want to talk to me? Now, at all times?

I look at the screen anyway to answer, and see it's Caleb. I almost squeal in excitement. _Almost. _

Instead, I wonder if I should even answer. What if Caleb only called to tell me it's over? I couldn't let that happen.

Just as I'm about to answer, the phone stops ringing. I roll my eyes and shove it into my pocket.

I walk into the elevator to take me back to the lobby. I pull out my miniature mirror and purse my lips. Perfect.

The elevator stops abruptly, making me drop and almost break my mirror.

I breathe out a big puff of air. These elevators were so old and useless.

I grab my mirror and walk towards the elevator doors, but they don't open. I glance at the small screen that says which floor you're on.

"2" was the number on the screen.

"No." I whisper to my self and put my mirror in my purse. "No! No, this can't be happening!" I bang on the elevator door. "Help! Somebody help me! Let me out!"

I feel the cart start to shake and it falls, but only a little, lucky for me. I scream.

I back into the corner and sit in a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees. I try to take slow, deep breaths to calm myself down. It doesn't work.

I pull out my phone. _No service._

After a few seconds of deep breathing, I get my phone again. This time, I have one bar.

A new message comes in.

"Hey, Hanna! Just trying to keep things interesting, and all you girls occupied, of course. Wondering how I can be two places at once? Why don't you ask your friend, Spencer? ~A"

I scroll down and see a picture attached. I maximize it and see a girl with dark brown and slightly wavy hair. a blue t-shirt, and skinny jeans standing on the porch of the Cavanagh's house. My stomach churns. Spencer.

"No. Spence!" I get back up and hit the door again. "Hey! Somebody let me out!"

I remember what happened the last time I was banging on it and stop, afraid it might plummet to basement level and make me break my neck.

My phone buzzes again. I look over at it.

"_Missed Call" _It reads, with Caleb's name above it.

"_Voicemail"_

I sigh and open the voicemail.

"Hanna? Hanna, are you there?" Says a panicked voice that could only be Caleb. "God, dammit! I know you're mad at me, but..." He pauses and pants. "I didn't call you because I _couldn't. _You have to understand that what's going on doesn't have anything to do with me not wanting to talk to you. I need you to..." He pauses again. "_Shit."_

It sounds like he's running, and I can hear another muffled voice in the background.

"Come back here!" It sounds like someone says.

"God, Hanna! I can tell you right now, this isn't going to end well. For either of us. You probably won't be hearing from me for a while. I know this is hard, but I'm lucky I even got a hold of my phone. I'm not ok, and I'm not going to be."

"What?" I mutter to myself. None of this was making any sense.

"God, dammit, you little piece of shit!" The other voice says. "Get back here, or I will-" They stop for a second.

"Hanna, stay safe. And don't trust anyone!" Caleb yells into the phone. "Not even your best friends!"

"You are _so _dead!" The voice comes closer. "Ah-ha! Got you!"

There's a loud slam. Then a scream.

"Let's see what Hanna has to say about you now, Caleb." They laugh. "Just wait 'til I'm done with you two. You're going to wish you were never born." The voice is still fuzzy, and I can't tell who it is.

"If you do anything to her..."

"You'll what? Cry about it? Because you're obviously not going anywhere." There's another loud noise. "You can't do anything about it. You're done. You both are. I can't wait until she gets to watch you suffer. Boy, will that be fun."

"It will be, now that she knows what's coming."

The other doesn't say anything for a while, but then realizes their mistake.

"God, dammit, you asshole! You're going to pay for that!"

And then they stop the voicemail.

And I sit in the elevator, curled in a ball, horrified about what I just heard.

Caleb was in trouble.

And so was I.


	28. Chapter 28:DeAd

Chapter 28: DeAd

The elevator starts as soon as the message is over.

I stand up, ready to pretend like nothing happened, as the doors opened.

There's a bright yellow flash.

I look up. Thousands of cameras are pointed straight at me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Ms. Marin, we have a few questions!" One lady shouts.

Another yells, "Hanna! We've all been wondering if you've heard!"

"How long have you been trapped in that elevator? Do you think it had something to do with-"

They all shoot questions at me as the nurses and doctors try to get them out of the hospital. Sickos.

But one sticks in my mind.

"You wonder if I've heard what?"

"Haven't you heard? About the accident?" The second person asks.

"What accident?" All the others stick microphones in my face as they ask a million things.

"It wasn't an accident!" One reporter urged. "It was a murder The same one that killed your friend, Alison, I'll bet!"

"Believe what you want." A journalist in the back argued. "That girl could have just been a clumsy idiot and fallen."

"Someone please just tell me what's going on!"

A few of the people fell silent as one from the group spoke up. "A young girl was just found in a ditch just off the entrance to Brookhaven."

"_What?"_

"It's believed that she just died recently. Earlier today, in fact! A vehicle drove past and saw her."

"Well, she may have died a month ago for all we know!" Someone who was obviously irritated commented. This started another fight.

Someone said, "She was brunette. I swear. She was one of them, too."

It felt like a million butterflies, wait no, that wasn't strong enough to describe the big sickening pit that was starting up in my stomach; A million elephants were parading around in my stomach.

Suddenly all the pieces were starting to fit together.

She was brunette.

Found near Brookhaven.

Died earlier today.

The picture.

One of them.

One of _us._

"Spencer!" I squeak and push through the crowds of photographers, reporters, and journalists.

I get in my car and call Emily.

"Emily, did you hear about the death?" I choke as soon as she answers. "There were reporters waiting for me when I got out of the elevator."

"No." Emily replies. "A death? Han, what's going on?"

"I think Spencer's dead."

"Ok, whoa. Back up. Why?"

"They said they found the girl in Brookhaven. Em, _no one _knows Brookhaven except us and !A."

"That could just be a coincidence. It doesn't mean Spencer's gone."

"Em, she was brunette and died earlier today. It has to be Spence. Someone even said she was 'one of them.' They mean one of _us, _Em. It's Spencer. She's dead."

"I don't understand why you're so convinced it's Spencer. It could be anyone they could have just mistaken for one of us."

"~A sent me a picture when the elevator broke down. It was Spencer going to find Toby. I think that was their way of saying that they were going to kill her."

Emily's silent for a moment. "Have you called Spencer?"

I bite my lip. I actually _hadn't _called Spencer, but what was the use? It wasn't like she was going to answer if she was dead.

Emily notices it's taking me a while to answer.

"Send me the picture and then call her." She hangs up.

I send Emily the picture as quick as I can and dial Spencer's number.

"Please pick up, _Please _pick up!"

I wait for a long while, but Spencer doesn't pick up, no matter how many times I call her. It would just go to voicemail after about a thousand rings.

I let out a loud wail.

"She's dead. I'm sure of it."

I drive through all the familiar, yet unbelievably long, roads, until I reach Brookhaven.

I see flashing lights, a few police, and an ambulance.

Then I see Mrs. Hastings.

I jump out of my car and run over to her.

"Hanna." She says. I can see tears running down her face.

"Spencer. Where's Spencer?" I ask, trying to keep myself from falling over.

She opens her mouth, just as someone walks, then runs, over to us.

I see a familiar face and let the tears stream down my face as a huge, relieved smile breaks through my concerned frown.

It was Spencer. She was ok.

"Hanna!"

"Spencer!" I grip her tight as I sob. "You're alright. You're not dead." She pulls away from me and looks hard at me straight in the face.

"You thought it was me?"

"Long story. I was stuck in an elevator, got a picture of you, and then a bunch of reporters kept saying things that made me think-" Spencer cuts me off.

"That's enough. It doesn't matter. I'm ok. We're safe."

I frown. We aren't safe. ~A is still out to get us. ~A could be Ali's killer. They could be out to get us. And someone died. A confused look crosses my face.

"Wait. If you aren't dead, then who is?"

Spencer's 'everything's alright' smile disappears and slowly forms a frown. A 'we knew this person well' kind of frown.

My heart drops.

"Spencer? Who is it? Who died?"

"Hanna, I think that those reporters might have gotten a little confused."

"What? What do you mean? Spence, who is it? Please, just tell me."

Spencer starts to get watery eyes.

"Han, I think those reporters thought it was me... Because it was Melissa."

My jaw drops to the ground.

"_What?"_

"It's Melissa. Melissa's dead."


	29. Important author's note! Read!

**Important author's note! Please read!**

**Hey, guys, so I really haven't had time to write lately because of finals and this Jeopardy thing my history class did (I won!). I don't really have anything done for this chapter yet, so I will not be posting until I do, obviously, but I just wanted to let you know why it's been taking me so long! Anyway, I will not be able to write for at least two days because my mom took my phone away, where I store and write all my stories! Plus this past week was (both of) my sisters parties! And this next week is my party and birthday, so I might not be posting until the week after! I'm so sorry guys, but please keep track of this story, because you never know when I might get lucky and be able to post! Please don't stop reading because of this! Thank you so much for understanding This will be replaced as soon as the next chapter is ready to be posted! ~L**


End file.
